The Oath
by Jenifer Cullen
Summary: My twist on the BOO ending. Percy finally understands the prophecy and has to act according to it. What does he have to sacrifice now? Warning: Character Death
1. Acts Of Bravery

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**ENJOY THE STORY :)**

* * *

**Acts Of Bravery**

Percy finally understood the prophecy as he saw Jason getting struck down by Gaia along with Piper. He quickly sent in two discs of water to cushion their fall and bring them slowly to the ground. He could hear Gaia cackling overhead and Leo and Festus grappling with her, shooting stream after stream of fire which did nothing but slow her down.

She was a primordial goddess and her essence was not disintegrating. She was just weaker in the sky from her home domain but she was still stronger than every one of them. Percy looked to his side to see Annabeth slashing through any monster that stood in her path.

He'd do anything for her. His resolve strengthened. A storm had fallen, but they still had a backup. Percy remembered Chiron's words when he was claimed by Poseidon after Capture the Flag. _"Hail, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of horses." _

Then he remembered how he had felt when he was getting away from Tartarus. _"I'll kill Gaia. I will tear her apart with my bare hands."_ Gods he did not want to leave Annabeth or any of his friends behind, but he had to. _To storm or fire the world must fall, An oath to keep with a final breath._ These two lines of the prophecy haunted him every night.

Now his worst nightmare was coming true. His face hardened as he looked at the battle around him. He took a deep breath, sliced apart the monster now fighting with Annabeth and pulled her to him.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to do this," he whispered to her, hugging her tight. "Percy, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked him. He smiled at her, but it was full of pain; his sea green eyes whirled with the storm inside.

"Annabeth, _an oath to keep with a final breath_, my oath to kill Gaia with my bare hands," he told her smiling wryly. "Percy that's impossible, you can't kill Gaia with you _bare_ hands," she said.

"When I killed the gorgons as I was reaching the Roman camp, I used water to act as my hands and disintegrated them. I can help Leo do the same with Gaia," Percy answered. Realization dawned over Annabeth's features.

"No," she whispered, "I just got you back." She crumpled into his arms and he held her tight. Annabeth knew he was going to die, so she just had to say it one last time when he was alive and well. "I love you, Percy," she said. "I love you too, Annabeth, my Wise Girl," Percy replied.

They shared their last kiss together with as much passion as possible. Percy pulled back and inhaled and exhaled slowly, then smiled at Annabeth, "I'll try not to die," he told her, running off towards the direction of Leo, using water to propel him into a higher plane.

"Damn it, why won't you die, Dirt Face," Percy heard Leo yell as he landed on top of half blood hill's highest peak which gave him a good view of the war going on above. "Leo," Percy yelled, but Leo couldn't hear him, obviously. He whistled for Blackjack. _Yo boss, sup?_ The pegasus asked. "How well do you understand mechanical dragon?" Percy asked.

_Don't know boss, does it speak morse code?_

"Yeah I think it does. Only way Leo can communicate with Festus."

_Then I think I can do it boss._

"Perfect. Up you go Blackjack, and take Piper with you. She has to charmspeak Dirt Face," Percy said. Blackjack nodded, nudged Percy's face, giving him a wet lick and flew towards Piper.

She hopped onto the horse and the two flew towards Leo. _Boss can you hear me?_ Blackjack asked. _I can Blackjack, can you?_ Percy asked. Horses _could_ read his mind too. _Yup, we're set to go boss._

_Good. Tell Leo that this is what he has to do. The goddess won't disintegrate, not airborne and with fire. As soon as she's weak enough, tell him to keep blasting her with fire. When I give the signal, he is to use his full power. I will use water to make sure that her essence cannot reform. Then I'll get rid of the water and she'll be spread thin like Kronos and Ouranos._

_But boss, you'll die if you use that much power,_ Blackjack said. _Do what I say, Blackjack, _Percy reiterated. _Yes boss._ Percy could see Blackjack conveying the message to Festus who then conveyed it to Leo. Leo's eyes zeroed in on Percy and he nodded. Both of them, determined.

_Piper's charmspeak in action?_ Percy asked. _Yes boss, Leo's burning of Dirt Face_, Blackjack updated. Percy had never been so glad that this camp was situated on an island. He yelled out defiantly and raised his hands. Gallons of water followed suit.

They took the shape of hands and flew towards Gaia. He could see Leo and Festus combining their fire power as they set Gaia ablaze. Pieces of her fell off of her which now floated on Percy's water hands.

Percy captured Gaia in his bare hands and proceeded to through all the pressure of water on to her while Piper charmspoke and Leo blasted whatever part of the goddess was sticking out. Percy felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders all over again.

The stress crushed him. Blood flowed out of his nose in a steady stream as he upheld his water hands. He could see another pegasus flying toward him with someone on its back through blurred eyes.

He kept his focus unswervingly on Gaia and the killer hands of water. He coughed up blood as he got down to his knees. The tugging in his gut now felt like someone was jamming a rusted sword into him repeatedly.

He couldn't remember why he wanted to live. Just that he _had _to . . . for a while, at least. "Percy," he heard a ragged voice come to his side. He remembered that voice. He remembered why he had to live.

He had to protect _her_, his Annabeth. "No, Percy." She was crying as he knelt down next to him. He strained his neck to see what was happening. Gaia was crumbling, slowly, but surely, under the water pressure, Leo's flames and Piper's words.

'Time to die,' he thought, grimly. _Blackjack, now!_ Percy thought to his pegasus. Percy shaped the water into an airborne deadly twister which spun dangerously and viciously. The twister spit Gaia out.

Leo and Festus blasted the much weakened goddess with fire. Percy saw a missile hurtling towards Gaia, slamming into her and breaking her up. Percy caught the falling Gaia back in the twister and tried to disintegrate her essence.

_Need more power,_ Percy thought grimly as he coughed up more blood. The pressure in his head and gut were maddening. Fortunately Blackjack heard Percy's thoughts. _Guido, Porkpie, which ever pegasus is near Reyna, the roman praetor, is to quickly transport the demigod to the son of Poseidon, stat!_ Blackjack issued orders to his fellow pegasi.

Percy soon saw another pegasus on half blood hill. Reyna got down from it. The pegasus nudged her towards Percy, neighing softly. Reyna seeing Percy's straining body understood what the pegasus wanted her to do.

Without hesitation, Reyna wrapped her arms around Percy from behind, giving him the much needed ounce of strength. Annabeth gasped from watching that and was about to try pry Reyna off Percy, but then the pegasus, Porkpie, nudged her back and shook his head.

So Annabeth stood helpless after defeating another monster that had come to distract Percy. She looked at Percy. His face was bloodied with his steady bloodstream from his nose and him coughing up blood frequently.

His hair had started to grey on the edge again due to the stress, but Annabeth could see that Reyna was giving him more power. Enough for him to defeat Gaia and live long enough for him to be taken to the infirmary and get treated.

There was hope after all. All these thoughts took less than five seconds for Annabeth before another monster attacked her. Percy could feel the extra push of power that Reyna gave him and almost had hope that he'd live.

The twister he was controlling spun dangerously as Gaia's essence slowly but surely came apart. Percy coughed up more blood as his nose bled. He increased his focus and channeled his life force. The twister turned into hands with Gaia's remains.

The hands crushed what remained of Gaia that was trying to get back together. Percy yelled causing blood to flow out of his ears too. "Argh" Percy roared as he evaporated the hands of water and spread Gaia's remains atom thin all over the sky.

It also helped that Leo and Festus blasted the water with all the fire power they had. Percy saw Leo slope on Festus. Festus swooped down to the ground and so did Blackjack as Percy panted.

Reyna and Annabeth helped Percy on Blackjack. Annabeth got in behind Percy, holding him tightly to her body, tears streaming down her face, happy tears, as they descended on the ground, Porkpie landed beside them with Reyna on his back.

Percy saw the destruction around him, his campers, both Roman and Greek, fighting monsters. Guess he would die after all, he thought wryly, prophecies are never half-assed. "Annabeth, ask all the campers to crouch on the ground, when I signal them! Don't question me," He had never ordered Annabeth till now.

And it would be the last time he ever did. Annabeth _didn't_ question him. With seconds each camper was on his feet, waiting for Percy's signal. Percy kneeled down and touched the ground. "Now," he yelled and every camper got to the ground.

A huge earthquake shook the camp and a fissure appeared on the ground, pulling in every monster. Percy closed the fissure with a painful roar before the monsters could completely fall in, causing them to disintegrate.

The few monsters left were quickly defeated by the demigods. Percy spit out more blood and fell to the ground, his vision landing on the only beautiful being on the planet, Annabeth.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED THAT. GIVE ME 10 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER, PROMISE ON THE STYX AND EVERYTHING. **

**YOURS IN DEMIGODDISHNESS**

**JEN :)**


	2. A Heartbreaking Loss

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS STORY AND TOOK TIME TO REVIEW IT. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. **{SPQRslytherin, Aroissa, percabeth endgame, iswim, William Carstairs, zejaykay} THANK YOU FOR THE R&amp;R. AND THE TWO OTHER GUESTS. **THIS CHAPTER GOES TO YOU GUYS :)******

* * *

**2\. A Heart-Breaking Loss**

Leo woke up from Festus to see a small crowd gathering around something. He got off Festus to see what the commotion was and his heart broke into a thousand pieces on seeing Annabeth holding a barely conscious Percy in her arms.

She was crying and so was everyone surrounding them. He could hear thunder and the waves crashing on the shore angrily as if it wanted to hurt someone. He looked at the tear-stricken face of Clarisse La Rue, the toughest Ares kid one could ever find.

Kneeling beside Percy was Grover, Nico, Piper, Frank, Blackjack who was nudging Percy—neighing softly, tears running down his muzzle—Reyna, Coach Hedge—who was slapping his face, tears streaming down his cheeks on how he should've realized Percy would've tried to be a martyr—Hazel and Will Solace.

"We can't do anything?" Asked a devastated Annabeth. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth, but he used what was left of his energy to cause that earthquake," Will replied. Percy had caused an earthquake? "Guys, can someone tell me what happened?" Leo asked.

Piper saw him first. She regained her composure and pulled him aside. "Leo, he's going to die." "No! No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to die. That's why I went for the physician's cure. Because I was the one who overlapped the two in the prophecy and the four sent out to capture Nike," Leo said, in denial.

"_An oath to keep with a final breath_ should've been me. I swore on the River Styx to find Calypso again," Leo continued. "Leo, stop. Think about it," Piper said holding the Latino by his shoulders.

"We thought storm was Jason, but it was actually Percy and Percy was also on the team that went out to get Nike. He made an oath to kill Gaia with his bare hands when Annabeth and he came out of Tartarus. Jason's in the infirmary right now,

"Will tended to him but came rushing out when he heard that Percy was dying," Piper said. The waves crashed louder against the shore and rain poured down, avoiding the spot where the demigods were huddled along with their fallen hero.

"Poseidon's angry, isn't he?" Leo asked, taking in the dreary weather. "If he were, he would be here right now tending to his only son," Piper replied angrily, "I think the sea is imitating Percy's emotions and the Naiads are agitated because he's dying."

"Come on, we have to make him comfortable," Piper said, pulling back Leo to Percy. "Percy, you idiot! Why did you do it? We could've taken on those monsters ourselves," Annabeth cried. "Too many . . . Hard for camp . . . One life for thousands . . . Not that bad," Percy replied in broken sentences, smiling wanly.

"Please, don't leave me again, I just got you back," tears were coursing down Annabeth's face like a perennial waterfall. She hugged Percy and cried into his chest. "I'm sorry. I had to protect camp . . . and you," his reply was painful.

Blackjack nudged the son of Poseidon and whinnied softly. Percy smiled at his horse. "Hey buddy. You can have my cabin as your stable now," Percy joked but no one felt like laughing. It just caused everyone to cry more.

"Don't you dare die on me, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled. "I don't want to, Wise Girl. I'm so sorry," he whispered. Suddenly, the young hero turned on his side to cough up blood on the ground.

Percy turned back in Annabeth's arms, "Now you guys can be safe from any more Great Prophecies for a few years at most," he said. "Why did you do it, Perce! It was supposed to be me," Leo yelled at him.

Once again the hero of Olympus struggled to reply. "Safe . . . For Calypso . . . Should've tried harder . . . Wouldn't have cursed Annabeth," he whispered in broken sentences. "Leo, find her. Tell her I'm happy for her," Percy coughed again, "Be happy, kid."

"Jackson, don't you dare leave us. Who would lead us, who would I bully if you died!" Clarisse yelled at him, rapidly wiping the tears off her face. "I made the toughest kid of Ares cry. I'm proud of myself. Don't worry Clarisse, Nico will lead you guys. There are other campers for you to bully."

"I'm not staying, Percy. I don't belo—" Nico was cutoff. "Oh, bullshit. You're staying. A lot of people need you here. You're going to take my place and restore camp, okay? Please, for me," Percy begged. "No one would ever listen to a child of death, Percy," Nico replied.

"You're far more than that, Nico Di Angelo!" Percy exclaimed, "You are an awesome demigod and a loyal friend. I'm surprised I got to know you, let alone be your friend. People will understand you only if you let them in, Nico."

"I'll stay . . . for you. But I'm not as awesome as you portray me to be. I'm . . . I'm gay," The last part came out as a whisper. Percy was stunned but quickly regained his composure, "Nico, this is the 21st century. No one really minds your love life, man," Percy said.

"I had a crush on you since you first found me," Nico said again, trying to sway Percy's opinion of him. "Then you're gonna have to move on, Nico." "Then what about me?" Annabeth hiccupped.

"So should you, Wise Girl, but we all know how stubborn you are. So I just want to tell you. When you meet someone and think there is a chance to fall in love, take it," Percy whispered.

"I will never replace you," Annabeth cried.

"You don't have to. I'll always be with you, Wise Girl," he replied, stroking her blonde princess curls as she cried into his chest. Annabeth decided to pull it together. He was dying and yet he was the one comforting her, which just made her love him more.

"Piper, tell Jason that I'm sorry for not being there to help with his promise and never forget even for one moment that you are not weak. You were and still are a vital part of the team which The Fates won't let me be a part of." Percy continued, talking to everyone.

"Reyna, you will find happiness maybe when you least expect it. I'm glad I met you. Thank you for your energy because without it I'm sure I would've been dead the moment I had killed Gaia. Take care of yourself and smile a little bit." Reyna gave him a watery smile. "There it is. You look much better now," Percy's voice was week.

"No! Brother," an anguished cry came from nearby as Tyson barreled towards Percy and kneeled on the ground. He gently took Percy from Annabeth and gave him a small hug. "Hey there, big guy. Don't worry. I'm going to be fine. I'll be in Elysium drinking wine and dining with Selena and Beckendorf and Luke," Percy tried to comfort his brother.

"You were just back," Tyson cried, laying his brother back into Annabeth's arms. She clutched her boyfriend tightly to her. Percy coughed once more, more blood expelling from his body. "Frank, Hazel, always stick together. Everyone makes their own destiny. Your firewood might burn out but it would happen when you're all wrinkled and old and ready to leave.

"And one more thing, you're naming your first kid after me. Oh, but please don't keep my name for a girl. Poor thing would be tortured. And don't name him Perseus either. Zeus doesn't need his ego inflated more than it already has. Just Percy will be enough."

Hazel and Frank laughed and cried at the same time. It was just like Percy to make a dreary mood brighter. "Coach Hedge, you are the most awesome protector I've ever heard, apart from Grover, that is, and I want you to continue your work.

"This wasn't your fault. It was my decision and I have to face the consequences." Hedge nodded grimly. "Take care of your little boy, Coach. Remember, family and friends before anything."

"G-man! You're the awesome friend I've ever had and I'm so happy I got to know you. You be good to Juniper, okay?" Grover bleated and gave Percy a hug. "I'll never forget you, Perce."

A huge creature came barreling over. Percy saw Mrs O'Leary's teary face loom over his body. "Hey girl," he said, stroking the hellhound's snout, "I'll be alright. You are the best dog I have ever had. Nico will take care of you. You be good to him and take care of Annabeth and the camp, okay?"

The hell hound nodded warily, affectionately nudging her master and friend. "You'll be fine. You'll have someone else with you again," Percy said. A fat teardrop landed on the earth near Percy as the giant dog gave a last affectionate lick and walked away, howling.

Percy turned back to Annabeth. "Now the best for the last," Percy coughed before he could say anything and started convulsing. "No, Percy, please!" Annabeth cried. Percy had a coughing fit and coughed up blood before he could talk some more.

"Annabeth, I'll be eternally grateful that I got to meet you and be with you, thought I never deserved you and could've done so much better," he laughed. Annabeth shook her head, "You were always the one," she whispered.

Percy stroked her cheek, "I love you so much, Wise Girl. I wanted us to go to New Rome and have a life together with work and kids like normal people, but fate is a funny thing. Though I wished to have had more time with you, I'm glad I have my last moments with you.

"You are the most perfect person I've ever met. Of course, I'd be biased because I love you unconditionally, but still," Percy insisted as Annabeth gave a short live chuckle. "Be happy again Annabeth. Just because I'm going to die, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world.

"Well, I'd be damned if it were the end of the world, 'cause what's the use of sacrificing myself if it's going to end all over again? And now I'm rambling. What I want to say is, don't stop living your life because me." He finished.

"We'll take care of Annabeth, Perce," Piper said tearfully. "Thank you," Percy replied, clutched Annabeth's hand and whispered "Goodbye." "No, please!" Annabeth cried and then looked at the sky, "I _hate _you," she yelled at the sky, angrily. "After all we've been through, don't you think we deserve our happy ending!

"We went through the Titan War, beat all the odds and when we thought we would finally be together, you took him away from me. I spent a year worried about him! When we finally got each other back, you make us go through _Tartarus_ to close the doors of death.

"I went through the operation of death you set up for me Athena, and _this _is how you help me? I finally think that we'd be together after all we've been through, survived through and _this_ is how you repay us? By taking him away from me again?" She yelled hysterically.

"Annabeth," Piper started. "No!" Annabeth's eyes were furious. "I don't need to be afraid of them! What are they going to do? Incinerate the whole camp! Then who will save them when the monsters come rushing?

"The Gods are weak without us, nothing without us," Annabeth yelled vehemently.

"Percy is your favorite son? Then do something about it instead of sitting on your throne, watching us like sitcoms, Poseidon. Percy freed you from your burden Artemis, is this how you repay him?

"You say Percy is your hero, Apollo, Hermes, what have you done for him? Zeus, Hades, you owe him! Percy gave back your objects of power when all you could do was threaten war! Athena, _you owe me_! So come on and do something useful for once," Annabeth yelled till her throat was raw and collapsed on top of Percy crying inconsolably.

The waves crashed against the shore viscously before a person a materialized. "If you ever keep me away from my son again, I wouldn't hesitate to strike you down Zeus! The only reason I haven't went against you was because I never wanted war but this is the last straw!" Poseidon yelled at the lightning that tried to strike him.

He ran towards Percy and knelt down beside him. Percy opened his eyes to see Poseidon and cracked a smile. "Hey dad," his voice was hoarse, "I did good, didn't I?" he asked his father. "Of course you did. You are _my_ son," Poseidon smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Annabeth ran her fingers through Percy's hair. "Please stay with me," she whispered brokenly. "I am so proud of you my child. I always have been and always will be. We don't have time, Percy; connect your hands with mine. If I feed you my essence, it might give you enough time to recover you," Poseidon said, running his palm along his son's face lovingly.

"Dad, tell mom that I love her and that I'm sorry I couldn't see her one last time," Percy coughed. "You're going to here for a long time, Percy. Now do as I say," Poseidon commanded, holding his hand up.

Percy laid his hand against is father's. "No matter how much pain you are in, don't let go of my hand. Alright?" Poseidon asked. Percy nodded. Poseidon closed his eyes and everyone held their breath. Nothing happened. "Why isn't it working? It should be working," Poseidon said in disbelief.

"It's too late," Nico's quiet voice said, "I can feel his soul leaving his body, His soul is fighting against Thanatos, but in his weakened state, Percy is losing the battle. The only reason he has held on this long was to give you all some time with him and for you, Annabeth.

"He cannot die peacefully unless you let him go," Nico said. Annabeth looked at the almost dead Percy. Poseidon's anguished cry filled the air. "I will destroy Zeus," Poseidon yelled, waving his trident, running his hand through Percy's hair.

"If he hadn't put up a fight, I would've been here sooner!" "Dad, no more wars . . . please. Don't want to die in one war . . . for it to lead . . . to another." Percy whispered weakly. Poseidon's gaze softened as he looked upon his dying boy. "Anything for you, my child," Poseidon whispered brokenly as he kissed his son on his forehead, tears escaping his eyes.

"Annabeth, I'll see you in Elysium, Wise Girl. I love you," Percy whispered. "I love you, Percy. Seaweed Brain," Annabeth cried. A small smile graced Percy's features as the light left his eyes and he became a skeleton of his former self.

"He's gone," Nico said, looking at the body of the fallen hero. Annabeth and Poseidon sobbed together, cradling their fallen hero, the light of their lives. Poseidon whispered something into Percy's ears, turned around and melted into the waves.

"No," Annabeth cried, hugging Percy's body to her. She was hysterical and then in denial. Percy couldn't just leave! He was _Percy Jackson_ for Hades's sake. "Wake up, Seaweed Brain. Open those gorgeous green eyes and look at me, please," She begged, shaking him hard. "WAKE UP!"

Nico put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "He's gone, Annabeth. There's nothing we can do," He told her gently. "No," it seemed to be the only word she could think of saying. "He can't be dead. No," She sobbed into Nico's shirt.

"It's gonna be alright, Annabeth, Don't worry. We're all there for you," Nico tried to console her but they were words that fell on deaf ears. "He's gone," She cried, "He promised he would never leave me. As long as we were together! He left me!" She sobbed hysterically. "He's gone!"

"It hurts! I just wanna be there with him," shesaid. "You will be there with him, Annabeth. Just not now. And he'll always be with you in your heart and every time you look into the waves," Nico said, "He'll always be there with you."

* * *

They had a feast later on; there were a lot of things to be happy about. Defeating Gaia and the giants, preventing a civil war, being alive; but no one was really in a chirpy mood. "To new friends," The campers toasted and everyone roared.

"To the Gods for helping us win this battle," Chiron raised his goblet. Every single camper stayed silent. "Heroes, we have to honor the gods," he said. "Oh bullshit," Clarisse said from the Ares/Mars table.

Her face was puffed up and red from crying. "What the fuck did they do?" "Clarisse," Chiron warned. "Oh stop it, can't do anything except fight and bully us. They're three _thousand_ years old and yet they act so immaturely," Clarisse rebuffed him.

"If your father hears this—" Chiron was once again cut by Clarisse, "What will he do? Pulverize me? He wouldn't stand a chance against me let alone every demigod here. If he was a proper war god, he would've been here offering whatever aid he could.

"This was _war_ and what did the war god do? He sat upon his stupid throne and watched us like we were a baseball game and pointing out the mistakes we were doing instead of helping us out," looking at the sky, she cried out, "Cowards!"

The sky didn't even rumble. She looked back at Chiron, "Percy's dead because Zeus was afraid on what would happen if father and son united. They could take over the world. _Hypocrite!_ He changed Thalia into a tree when she was going to die and he couldn't understand was Poseidon was going through?

"He implemented the rule of never keeping in contact or helping the demigods. Yet he still helped Thalia," Clarisse said. She sat back down and raised her goblet, "To Percy Jackson, the greatest demigod, friend and leader who'll ever exist." She said.

"To Percy," everyone said vigorously. "To every demigod who fought against Gaia, to us," Annabeth yelled. "To us," the cry sounded throughout the pavilion. Chiron sat in silence worrying about how the gods might get angry and how he can save his demigods from their wrath.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS :) SORRY IT HAS TO BE LIKE THIS. NEXT CHAPTER ON FRIDAY (25/12/14) IF I GET 15 REVIEWS. AND PLEASE, ONLY REVIEWS ABOUT MY STORY. AND TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ABOUT THE STORY {SPQRslytherin, Aroissa, percabeth endgame, iswim, William Carstairs, zejaykay}, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME VALUABLE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGING ME ON MY STORY.**


	3. Spreading The News

**HEY GUYS, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND AS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT, HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER. I DIDN'T GET 15 REVIEWS, BUT STILL, I DIDN'T WANT TO LET ANYONE DOWN FOR CHRISTMAS. THIS CHAPTER GOES TO****William Carstairs, UltimoFear,Yukimi (Guest), iswim, CanzetYote, percabeth endgame, PercyJacksonPoseidon, Smiles Burn In The Styx, hunter2424** **AND THE OTHER GUEST.**

* * *

**3\. Spreading The News**

Jason woke up to Leo and Piper bending over him. Then it all came back to him. "How long have I been out? Did we win? What happened? How are the others? Are the two camps united? I remember falling towards the ground. How am I not dead? What are the casualties?" Jason fired.

"Take it easy, tiger," Piper laughed. "And to answer you, you've been out for three days. Yes, we won. As for what happened, it's a long story. The others are all physically fine. The camps are together. We have a few casualties, about 13 to 14," Piper replied.

"And as for who saved your ass, it was Percy," Leo said with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Damn, Percy has to be good at everything doesn't he? You're going to tell me he defeated Gaia with his bare hands next," Jason joked.

Piper and Leo stayed quiet, their lips pressed into a thin line. Jason's eyes widened. "You're not kidding me, are you?" "Well, it was more of water hands," Piper supplied helpfully. "Why does he have to be good at everything?" Jason groaned.

"Where's Annabeth? And why are you still here instead of going for Calypso, Leo," Jason asked. Will Solace came in before Leo could reply. He did the usual checkup on Jason and then said, "You seem to be fine. You can leave. Just remember to eat healthy, take rest and not use your lightning powers."

"Thanks, Will," Jason grinned and sat up. "Damn, head rush," Jason mumbled, clutching his head for a while. "We'll wait here while you change, Jason," Piper said. Will supplied some camp t-shirts and shorts. Jason took them and went into the changing room.

The trio went out of the infirmary. "Where's Annabeth?" Jason asked again. "Probably in the Poseidon cabin. Chiron and Poseidon made an exception for her after all that she's been through. She moved in as soon as P—"

"Wow, cool. Do you think Chiron would let you move into my cabin, Pipes?" Jason asked cutting Leo off. "Don't push your luck, Jason. Chiron would never allow it," Piper replied. "Aww, why does Percy get to have all the fun?" Jason pouted.

Jason took in the weather. It was absolutely horrendous. There was thunder and lightning and the sea was rumbling, the waves crashing at the shore violently. If anyone were at sea right now, they would've been long lost.

"Jason, P—" Leo got interrupted again. "Leo, the Hepheastus campers have fixed Festus. He's ready to go. We'll have the funeral as soon as you come back. Percy would want everyone to be honored equally," Annabeth said lifelessly, coming in stride with the trio.

"Hey, you just moved into Percy's cabin. Shouldn't you, like, be glowing with happiness or something?" Jason asked. "You didn't tell him?" Annabeth asked, surprised, a lone tear running down her cheek.

"We tried, but kept getting interrupted," Leo said. "Guys, what's going on?" Jason asked, confused. "You have to see it. Come on," Annabeth said, leading the way brusquely. Jason followed her confused, while Piper and Jason walked beside him, giving each other knowing looks.

They finally reached the Big House and it had about fourteen glass coffins in it. One was grander than the others. Annabeth lead them to it. "Wow, with the amount of monsters, I thought there would've been more dead demigods," Jason said.

"It still is the biggest loss we've ever had," Piper said. "What are you talking about?" Jason asked and peered into the coffin and gasped. "No," he whispered, staring at the lifeless body of Percy Jackson.

Beside him, Annabeth collapsed next to it, crying. Piper gathered the daughter of Athena in her arms and whispered soothing words. Jason ran his hand along the smooth pane of the glass. "How?" he whispered.

"He made an oath to kill Gaia with his bare hands while he was coming out of Tartarus . . . for Bob and the giant Damasen. We died, but then, Festus injected the Physician's Sure in me and I came back to life," Leo explained with a pained expression. "He saved both of us, Jase," Piper continued, "When Gaia took a swipe at you, we were both falling and Percy saved us."

"But how can he just die? He's freaking _Percy Jackson_," Jason said. "He almost made it," Annabeth's small voice came out, "But then he created an earthquake and defeated most of the monsters, it zapped all of his strength.

"Nico said that the only reason he was holding on was for me," She finished, tearfully. "He wanted to apologize to you, Jason, that he wouldn't be there to help you fulfill your promise," Piper said.

"Even when he was dying, he thinks about everyone _but _himself. How can the gods just let him die?" Jason yelled. "Poseidon did come by and tried to give Percy his essence, but it was too late. Poseidon was fighting with Zeus and didn't win until it was too late," Piper explained.

"Poseidon's angry at Zeus, isn't he? That's why the weather's like this," Jason said. "Yeah, it's been like this ever since Percy died. It never ceased and I don't think it will. Poseidon was too attached to Percy, from what everyone in camp tells me," Piper said wistfully.

"You should've seen Poseidon. He looked so distraught. He wanted to wage a war but Percy made him promise not to do it, saying that he didn't die in war for it to give way to another." A big tear rolled down Piper's cheek. She quickly wiped it.

Annabeth wiped her eyes and got up, her mask was on. "We should tell his mom. She's going to be crushed," Annabeth whispered. She made a rainbow when they were outside the Big House. "Iris, O Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," Annabeth said and tossed the coin through the mist. "Show me Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, Manhattan."

Sally's and Poseidon's face had materialized in the mist. Looks like Poseidon had beaten her to it. Sally looked devastated; she turned and saw Annabeth in the mist. "Tell me it's not true, that he's just hurt and he'll be fine," Sally pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth whispered brokenly. "He's gone," she cried. Leo caught her as she crumpled down. She cried in his shirt. "It may be best if you came here," Leo said calmly. "The gods will lift the barrier for you."

"I'll be there. Paul will be home any minute," Sally said and cut the connection. She looked at Poseidon her face a mixture of anger and sadness. "You should've protected him," Sally yelled at Poseidon, hitting him on the chest with her fists.

"He was your son! He was all I had! You should've protected him! What were you doing, huh? Busy with another conquest?" She yelled at the god who did nothing but take it all in. He hugged Sally.

"I know, Sally, I know. I tried to save him . . . but Zeus wouldn't let me," Poseidon said, his voice breaking, "When I defeated Zeus and came down to save Percy, it was too late."

Annabeth slumped against Leo after the Iris message was over. "Annabeth, it's going to be okay. Time heals everything," Leo said. Annabeth just nodded and went outside the Big House, hugging herself.

She soon saw a figure run towards her and quickly recognised it. Annabeth flung herself into Thalia's arms. "I came here as soon as I could. Only a few of us survived the attack by Orion. Chiron IM'ed me and said it was urgent. What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

"You better see for yourself," Annabeth said and once again went inside the Big House. The low number of coffins in the Big House surprised Thalia, but when she saw who was inside the coffin that stood out, she buckled and fell on her knees.

"This is not possible," she said, "How did this happen?" Annabeth explained all over again, each memory branded into her soul. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth. How are you doing?" Thalia asked. "Not good," Annabeth replied, determined not to cry for now.

Leo mounted Festus. "Come on, buddy. We can do this," Leo said, patting his dragon's neck. Festus took flight and Leo waved to his friends on the ground. While Leo was travelling to Calypso's island with the astrolabe which he had gotten to work, Sally had arrived at Camp Half Blood with Poseidon and Paul, who looked just as distraught as Sally.

"Where is he?" Sally asked and once again Annabeth lead the way to the love of her life. Sally fell to her knees as soon as she saw her son's unmoving body in a case of glass. "You can open it; he's well preserved by the gods. Apparently they thought they could something for Percy, if only they had acted sooner! Cowards," Annabeth said bitterly.

Thunder rumbled and the waves hit the shore more violently, spouting water at the sky to retaliate against it. Poseidon looked protectively at Annabeth, "Say what you want. Any one has to go through me before they hurt you," He said.

Annabeth didn't reply. She just stared blankly at Sally and Percy, whose head was now cradled in his mother's arms. "You told me you'd be back safe," she cried. Paul held on to Sally and looked at Percy with sorrow.

"All I had was you," Sally mourned crying into Percy's neck. "Open your eyes, please," she begged. "I'll bake you blue cookies or a blue cake, you like them don't you? I'll never force you to eat any vegetables or go to any other schools, just open your eyes and look at me, please," her voice was small, pleading her dead son to come back to life.

Poseidon's face was hard. He'd accomplish this feat, he told himself. Otherwise, no matter what he had promised, it would be a disaster for almost everyone. "When is the funeral?" Sally asked, her face tear stricken and red.

"As soon as Leo comes back. Percy would want all of his friends to be present at his funeral," Annabeth said. She ran a hand across Percy's cheek and broke down for the second time that day. "He wanted to go to New Rome with me. To go to college, get married and raise a family. Now that will never be possible.

"He promised me that we'd get through this, just like we had got through countless other challenges. Sometimes I think he'll come back like he did when we thought he was dead after the labyrinth, but I saw him die right in front of my eyes and I just can't handle it," Annabeth whispered hugging Sally who was crying along with her.

"It'll get easier, right?" Sally asked, unsure. "I don't know. He made such a huge impact on my life. He was the one and I don't think I can ever move on or even stop thinking about him," Annabeth replied.

Annabeth just wanted Leo to come back to camp so she could get this all over with and spend the rest of her days on Percy's bed in the Poseidon cabin. He'll never call me Wise Girl anymore, she thought with despair.

Leo had finally found Calypso's island. All of the technology was haywire so Leo asked Festus to land. He fell face first on the sand. Calypso, as beautiful as she ever was, was standing in front of him.

"You're late," she said. "Sorry Sunshine, traffic was murder," Leo replied with a half hearted smiled. Calypso ran into his arms and they kissed. For a while Leo felt completely happy, but then he realized that he had to leave. Annabeth was waiting for him.

"Alright, time to leave," he said. Calypso snapped her fingers and one of her invisible helpers got her two suitcases. Leo smiled at that and asked her to get onto Festus' back. "You ever panning to come back?" he asked.

"Never," she replied, hugging Leo from behind. "So where are we going?" She asked. "To camp. There's something important we need to attend, and after that, if you want to, we can leave to sightsee," Leo replied morbidly.

Calypso nodded against Leo's back and closed her eyes enjoying the freedom she now had. After they had reached charted territories, Leo sent the camp an IM. "We'll be there in two days tops. Right now we are in Mexico," Leo told Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded sordidly, "I'll make the arrangements. The funeral will take place the next day after you come home," she said and cut the connection. "Funeral, whose funeral?" Calypso asked Leo.

"You'll understand better when you see it," Leo said. The trio reached camp the second day. There was a lot of rain, wave action and hail. "What's going on?" Leo asked as he helped Calypso down from Festus.

"What do you think? Poseidon's angry, like, sabotage the whole world angry," Annabeth said. Leo winced, "What happened?" He asked. "Floods, draughts, hurricanes and pretty much every sea related disaster you can think of," Annabeth said.

"All over the globe?" Leo inquired. "Oh yeah. I have no idea what Poseidon's trying to prove though. He already promised Percy no war," Annabeth said. "Well, gods aren't known for upholding their end of the deal," Calypso said.

"This is different, Calypso, come on," Leo took Calypso's hand and led her to the Big House to show her Percy's coffin. "So many dead people," Calypso said, shocked. "There would've been more but Percy stopped it by creating a huge earthquake and stuff," Leo said.

"Where _is_ Percy, by the way?" Calypso asked. Leo wordlessly led her to the glass coffin where Percy laid in. "Oh gods! How did this happen?" She asked. Leo told her everything, about how Percy had saved the whole world by sacrificing himself.

When Leo came out, he saw Annabeth seeing something on the shield he had managed to fix. "What's happening?" Leo inquired once more, taking his hand off Calypso's waist as he went to kneel by Annabeth.

"Poseidon's flooding places that the other gods like. Especially the ones liked by Zeus and Hades. Most of the places in the world are terrorized by shark attacks and shit like this, but Manhattan remains relatively safe and our Camp is the safest."

"The Romans?"

"They are still here. We have no idea how the Roman camp is right now," Annabeth replied.

Leo nodded, put a hand round Calypso and left to show her around the camp. Piper and Jason came by to see Annabeth. "What are you trying to prove, Poseidon?" she asked the empty space.

"This is _still _going on?" Piper asked. Annabeth nodded, "I have no idea what he's trying to prove." "Maybe he just isn't over Percy yet," Piper said. "We _all_ aren't over Percy yet, but none of us are doing anything destructive, are we?" Annabeth asked.

"It's different for him. He's a god and can hold grudges for a long time," Piper reasoned. "No, Poseidon's up to something," Annabeth said. "Annabeth, Percy cannot come back to life. It is not possible and against the rules. Dead people stay dead. Don't get your hopes up," Piper said sternly.

Annabeth nodded, "It's futile to hope, I know," she said and walked off towards the direction of the sea. Piper sighed; she knew she'd definitely act like Annabeth if this were Jason. She followed Annabeth out into the sea.

Annabeth was lying down in shallow waters with a wistful smile on her face, her eyes closed. As if she could sense Piper, Annabeth spoke, "You know, when I'm here it's almost like he's here, but then I open my eyes and realize that I'm imagining things and it's only Poseidon providing some comfort for me."

"He _was_ very shocked and shaken up," Piper replied. "Yeah, he cared for Percy like a real father even if he didn't see him often," Annabeth said, basking in the water. "You want some company," Piper asked.

"No, I'd like to be alone, collect myself," Annabeth said, not once opening her eyes. "'Kay," Piper said and left Annabeth to her own mind. "How's she doing?" Jason asked Piper once she came back.

"Not well. I don't blame her, though. It sent shivers down my back when I saw you get hurt. I'm proud of Annabeth; she's doing well for what has happened. If it had happened to _you, _I think I would be broken for my entire life," Piper said, a shiver going up her spine.

"Hey, nothing's gonna happen to me, okay," Jason said, giving a chaste kiss on Piper's lips. Piper hugged her boyfriend and closed her eyes. Jason gave a small peck on her temple and they both walked just for the sake of it.

The Romans were absolutely restless with worry for their camp. "What about Terminus and Julia and all the thousand other veterans and legacies in New Rome?" Dakota asked, "We've left them defenseless." "Poseidon would've spared your camp, after all, you guys helped Percy," Jason tried to calm him.

"But our camp is Camp Jupiter! If Poseidon wants to take revenge, that's the logical place, we don't even honor him much," Dakota replied mortified. "Stop whining, centurion," Reyna said, "I'm sure our camp is well. I helped Percy defeat Gaia. I'm pretty sure Poseidon has taken that into account."

Dakota just nodded, still worried and went into their makeshift camp. "I think you'll have to get inside, it's curfew," Reyna said to Jason and followed Dakota. Jason went back to the Zeus cabin.

Tomorrow, they'll have the funeral and they won't be able to imagine that their friend was just sleeping.

* * *

**UP COMING IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I MIGHT DO OUT TAKES AFTER THAT OR EVEN CONTINUE THE STORY, BUT ALL THE DEPENDS ON YOUR READING AND REVIEWING :). I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I GET 20 REVIEWS. CAN YOU DO THAT GUYS? LOVE YOU ALL FOR SPENDING YOUR TIME IN READING AND REVIEWING.**

**YOURS IN DEMIGODDISHNESS AND ALL THAT, PEACE OUT**

**THE DAM AUTHOR**

**JEN.**

**(P.S: I GOT A CHRISTMAS TREE. HER NAME IS THALIA :) )**


	4. The Funeral

**ALRIGHT, I GOT MY 20 DAM REVIEWS, SO AS PROMISED, HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF "THE OATH". HOPE YOU GUYS TRULY ENJOY IT. CHAPTER GOES OUT TO MY 20 REVIEWERS **{Smiles Burn In The Styx, William Carstairs, PercyJacksonPoseidon, iswim, OlympusEgyptAsgard, Vans-Sama, love2read20, Argo2-4ever(GUEST), . .27, Guests: Steve, Jean and Avan, Jose-black, The Fiction Fan, Daughterofposeidon133, teentitanfan530 and 5 other guests} **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER :)**

* * *

**The Funeral**

Annabeth woke up to the smell of the salty air in the Poseidon cabin where Percy would never be in. Today's the day, she thought to herself grimly. It's been a week since Percy's death and the funeral was happening only today because everyone was available.

Well, almost everyone. Bob, Damasen and Small Bob were still in Tartarus because of them. Who knows if they are still alive or not? Annabeth had nightmares about Tartarus every time she slept but this was the first time she faced the full brunt of the trauma because there was no Percy to take solace in.

A lot of things took place in the week that Percy had died. For example, Annabeth could see Nico and Will together everywhere they went. How that worked out, she didn't know, but she was happy for the younger demigod.

At least one of them has moved on and is happy. Annabeth sighed and got out of bed. She brushed and showered and wore Percy's camp T-shirt which still smelled like the sea and Percy. She didn't know what she'd do when that scent finally fades.

But that's something to worry about another day, she thought, and walked out of the cabin to the dining pavilion for breakfast. She sat with her siblings and ate blue pancakes. All she seemed to eat was blue now.

She remembered scolding Percy for drowning his pancakes in syrup. _"I'm a son of Poseidon. I can't drown and neither can my pancakes."_ She remembered him say and tears prickled her eyes.

No matter how much she thought she had cried enough, there were always more tears struggling to come out. The weather was calm and cheery, like it was mocking everyone's pain. The sea no longer rumbled along the shore. It just hit against the shore like it had when Percy was still alive.

"Annabeth," Grover ran towards her, panting, "There's a . . . Titan . . . a kitten or tiger . . . Dammit, you have to see this," he said pulling Annabeth away from her seat and towards the entrance of camp.

Sure enough, there were three figures which she recognised really well. There was a whole line of demigods surrounding them, holding up their weapons, "Annabeth give us the word," Clarisse said, spinning her sword in her hand.

"Don't you dare touch them," she said, happy tears streaming down her face as she cut through the crowd and hugged the Titan, a not so giant Giant and a tiger. "You guys made it back," She said. The tiger purred and licked her face.

The campers, both Greek and Roman stood stunned. "What in Hades is going on here?" Clarisse asked the first one to break out of her stupor. Annabeth didn't answer; she focused on Bob, Small Bob and Damasen.

"The Gods decided we weren't much of a danger I guess. Most of it was Poseidon," Damasen replied, "They even shrunk me down." "Wow, it would've been a lot easier if we could've shrunk the giants in the war," Annabeth replied.

"It's not that easy. The giant has to be willing," Damasen replied. Annabeth turned to the camp, "Guys, this is Bob, also known as Iapetus, Damasen and Small Bob. They helped Percy and me to get out of Tartarus by staying back," she said.

"You know, the nice weather was probably because of you. I knew Poseidon was up to something," Annabeth mused out loud. "Huh? What do you mean? And where's Percy?" Bob asked. "You came in time for his funeral," Annabeth replied, her voice small.

"How?" Bob asked. Annabeth just shook her head, the words stuck in her throat. "Where is he?" Damasen asked. Annabeth led them through the crowd to the pavilion where all the shrouds would be burned and showed them Percy's coffin.

Tears came out of the Titan's eyes while the giant tried to blink them back. Small Bob purred in distress, causing the ground beneath his feet to vibrate. All the campers took their place in the pavilion as the funeral began.

Each camper was praised and their intricate shrouds burnt. As their shrouds burned, the fallen warriors' body disintegrated into dust and flew into the sky. Percy's shroud finally came on the dais.

Grover made the first speech. "He was my best friend," he said tearfully. "When we were back in Yancy, he helped from getting bullied and always had my back," his voice broke, "I am grateful to have fought with such a loyal and inspiring person," he finished, wiped his eyes and stepped of stage.

Chiron spoke next, "Percy was the most valiant soldier I have ever trained. Even Hercules was nothing compared to him. Percy was loyal, faithful and fierce protector to everyone and he sacrificed his life for us. We will forever honor him. He may be dead, but he'll live on in our hearts," and the centaur trotted away.

"I never thought he was impressive. He was always this laidback boy who was more of a trouble maker, but in my time with him on the Argo II, made me realize how grossly I had underestimated him," Piper said and left way for the next person to come on stage, who was none other than Nico.

"He was my hero when we first met. I wanted to hate him when he couldn't save my sister but I didn't. Percy, as oblivious as he is, always meant well and looked after me whenever he was around me, or rather, _I_ was around _him_. He will forever be my idol," Nico stepped down.

Leo let go of Calypso's hand and went up to the dais, "After meeting Calypso, I really wanted to hate Percy because he had left her stranded and never gave her a second thought, but he regretted it and offered me his help to find her.

"Percy Jackson is a man of his words and a really awesome friend and leader," Leo said. Coach Hedge gave a short tearful message on how he should've saved Percy, and kept slapping the back of his head.

Annabeth went up last. "When we first met, I didn't like him. He was an annoying demigod. But as we grew closer, I realized what a great person he was. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. Even before we got together, he did a lot for me.

"He literally held up the world for me. He left a really beautiful girl for me and he gave up immortality for me. He fell into _Tartarus_ because he didn't want us to lose each other again. Even Hera couldn't make him lose his memories of me.

"And I can't digest that my Seaweed Brain is—"

"Poseidon's Underpants, I guess I'm late for my funeral . . . again," A familiar voice rang out from the crowd. "Percy," Annabeth whispered as she saw him make his way through the demigods who were seated.

He still had that same raven hair, green eyes and that troublemaker smile. Annabeth turned to look at his coffin, his body as no longer lying there. "Oh Gods, Percy!" Annabeth yelled and ran into her boyfriend's arms, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming, please," She cried weakly. The campers around them were stunned and frozen. "I really hope it's not _my_ dream, Wise Girl," Percy replied, holding Annabeth tighter in his arms.

"How in Hades are you alive? I saw you die, we _all_ saw you die," Annabeth asked. "I don't know," Percy replied. Poseidon came barreling into camp out of nowhere and tackled Percy in a hug.

"Thank The Fates. You are alive again," Poseidon cried, holding his son close to him. "Dad, what did you do?" Percy asked. "I put on an ultimatum and demanded Zeus give you back to me," Poseidon replied.

"So _that's_ why there were so many storms," Annabeth said and Poseidon nodded in her direction. "Why, Dad?" Percy asked, "You've never done this for any other demigod before," he said.

"Percy, you are my most precious son. I couldn't stand losing you," Poseidon replied. "What if a monster finishes the job the next time, Dad? You can't go on serving ultimatums to the gods," Percy said.

"This was different. It was due to the gods I couldn't save you. Zeus owed me and I made him pay me back," Poseidon replied. "Hmm, this means I have to pack my stuff back up, right?" Annabeth asked.

"I moved into your cabin because of the dreams and grief," Annabeth explained to Percy. "I'll be back my son. Now it's time to reunite with your friends," Poseidon said and disappeared into mist.

The stunned campers finally broke out of the stupor and came to hug their resurrected leader. Grover, Thalia, Nico and the rest of the seven got to him first and squeezed him. "Guys, I'm going to die all over again if you don't let me breathe," Percy said, grinning at his friends.

"Wow, this is like déjà vu. The last time I was late for my funeral was when I landed on Calypso's island. I hope Leo has found her. Gods know she needs a break," Percy said. After Annabeth had finished squealing about Percy's second chance inside her head, she hit him hard on _his_ head.

"Hey what was that for?" he complained. "That was for leaving me. You promised me, as long as we were together," Annabeth said and before he could answer, kissed him. "That's for coming back alive," she said.

"Hello Percy Jackson," a melodious voice came from the cluster of demigods. "Calypso," Percy whispered, giving her a hug and then Leo a hug. "Congratulations man, you deserve your happy ending," he said,

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any assistance." "Dude, you were dead. I don't blame you," Leo said coolly. Percy smiled at him and gave him a high five. Percy then spotted Nico and hugged the younger demigod.

"I'm glad to see you here Nico. A very small part of my mind was telling me you'd shadow travel back into the underworld or something," Percy said, "And I see you have a boyfriend now," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up," Nico mumbled, "Will's just my friend." "Whatever you say, Nico," Annabeth said from next to Percy, "Just know that De Nile is not only a river in Africa," she smothered a chuckle.

Nico grumbled and gave Percy another hug, "I'm glad you're back, Percy," he said, and let two other demigods go past him. "Thank gods you're alright," Hazel said tearfully, hugging him. Percy patted her back.

"Don't cry. I'm alright. I meant when I said that you guys are going to be stuck with me for a long time. My dad made sure I made good on my promise," he told her. "I was so scared that I'd never see your face again." Hazel said and pulled away from Percy.

Frank gave him a hug. "Do you remember anything of the underworld? How was it?" he asked. "I don't remember anything actually," Percy replied, "Must be the gods' doing." "Oh who cares, you're back," Frank said and proceeded to suffocate Percy with his bear hugs.

Percy laughed and returned Frank's hug. "Brother, you're back," Tyson's voice carried to Percy's ears as his brother tackled him in a hug. "How did this happen?" he asked. Percy replied, "Dad."

Tyson laughed joyfully and resumed hugging his brother. "This is the first time I'm seeing him smile this whole week," Annabeth said. Percy just hugged his brother tighter. "Stay here. I have to find Mrs. O'Leary and Ella," Tyson said and ran off.

Sally was the next one to suffocate Percy. "Don't you ever do that to me again or else I'll skin you alive," Sally said. "Death threats after coming back alive? Not cool, mom," He said with good humor, hugging her back.

Sally cried into Percy's shirt. "I thought you were gone forever. I was worried that I—I'd never see your face again or bake blue cookies for you or hug or, or," Sally trailed off. "It's ok, mom. I'm here now and I love you," Percy said.

Paul gave him a one arm hug, "Glad you're back, Percy. I didn't know what to do with two dangerous and grief stricken females in my hands," he joked. "Don't worry, Paul, I can take care of my girls now," Percy said, hugging both Sally and Annabeth. Sally laughed at their antics and gave Paul a chaste kiss.

A huge horse came out of the sky, galloping and nudging the campers to make way for him. "Blackjack," Percy smiled, petting his horse. Blackjack gave him a wet lick. A tear rolled down his eyes.

"You're a tough horse, Blackjack. Don't cry," Percy said, hugging his horse. Blackjack nuzzled his neck, _I missed you loads, boss,_ he said, _your cabin is pristine a perfect. Didn't set a hoof in there._

Percy shook his head and then noticed Blackjack's state. The pegasus was disheveled and messy. "Hey just because I died, no one took care of my pegasus?" Percy asked angrily. "He didn't allow us near him. I tried charmspeaking him but that lasted for about ten minutes and resulted in a knocked out Jason," Piper replied.

"Dude, what's it with you and getting knocked out?" Percy asked, chuckling. "Hey, it's the thought that counts. Your horse went all Hulk on us whenever we tried to go near him. Only Annabeth was allowed near him and she only got out of your cabin, so that she could feed him and talk about you. He even kicked Chiron away." Jason replied.

Percy laughed and was suffocated by someone else. "Clarisse?" He sounded surprised. "I'll deny this ever happened, but I'm glad you're back, Prissy," she said and walked away. "Percy, my boy! Thank Hades, he let you out," Chiron said, bending down to hug the young demigod.

Percy hugged him back and smiled. "Guess I was missed over here," he said. "Dude, the campfire was black for the entire week," Jason said. "Wow, really?" he asked. "Yup. Even Hestia didn't tend to the flames. She just sat there, her arms around her knees and looked at them."

"Well, I'm back now and going to be with you for a long time," Percy said. "Do I have to move out?" Annabeth asked Chiron. "You have to my dear," Chiron replied. "Oh, come on, Chiron, please," Percy said pouting and showing him those sad baby seal eyes,

"We'll be plagued with nightmares." Chiron sighed, giving in to those sad sad eyes, "Only if you promise not to do any freaky stuff," he replied. Percy hugged Chiron, "Thanks, Chiron," he said, and then he fainted.

Jason caught him before he could hit the ground. "Shit! What's wrong?" he asked. Poseidon appeared again and took Percy into his arms for a minute and gave him to Annabeth. "Zeus and Hades didn't g back on their words. Getting back from the dead exhausted him. He'll be fine if he sleeps for a couple of hours. Take him to his cabin, Annabeth, he'll be fine."

Annabeth nodded at Poseidon and Jason and her dragged an unconscious Percy back to his cabin as Poseidon disappeared yet again. Annabeth smiled to herself. Her Seaweed Brain was back and isn't going anywhere.

* * *

**ALRIGHT, SO THAT'S IT. HOPE YOUR NOT DISSAPPOINTED. AND FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT PERCY WOULD STAY DEAD, I HAVE 4 WORDS FOR YOU. HE'S PERCY _FRICKIN_ JACKSON. AND THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD KILL OF MY OTP PERCABETH. MAYBE IT SHOULD BE TTP CAUSE PERCABETH AND SOLANGELO ARE MY TWO TRUE PAIRINGS :)**

**THIS ONE'S IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ:**

**MY EXAMS ARE COMING UP SO I WILL ONLY START UPDATING THE OUTTAKES FROM MARCH. TILL THEN THE STORY WILL BE MARKED COMPLETED. WHEN I START POSTING THE OUTTAKES, I'LL MAKE IT TO "IN PROGRESS" AGAIN.**

**THE THING IS, YOU GUYS HAVE TO VOTE FOR YOUR OUTTAKES. I HAVE THE POLL ON THE PAGE SO PLEASE VOTE. I WILL DO OUTTAKES OR CONTINUATIONS FOR THE TOP 3 OR 5 OF THEM.**

**THE POLL WILL BE CLOSED BY MARCH 1ST SO THAT I CAN START PREPARING MY OUTTAKES. TILL THAT YOU'LL BE GETTING REGULAR REMINDERS TO VOTE, PROBABLY WEEKLY.**

**I WILL ALSO GIVE REGULAR UPDATES ON THE CURRENT TOP THREE. SO PLEASE VOTE GUYS.**

**YOURS IN DEMIGODDISHNESS**

**THE DAM AUTHOR (WHO PROBABLY WRITES A PILE OF SCHIST)**

**DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON**

**JEN :)**


	5. Poll!

Hello People,

I have finally closed the poll. I've had 21 voters and the outtakes I'm going to do our Percy bonding with Blackjack and Poseidon and some Percabeth fluff.

Thanks for the votes

The Dam Author

Jen


	6. Bonus 1: Father and Son

**Hey Guys, I'm dorry I'm so dam late. So so sorry. So this the first outtake of what happens after Percy collapses. There will be two more. This chapter is dedicated to **[Cool Person(Guest), Guest, The Fiction Fan, allen-r, Scarlet-Katniss Jackson, . .27, percabeth endgame, WiseGirlWriter, ronniefranco8. Chronos Father Time, Jean, Avan and Smiles Burn In The Styx] **Thank you guys, for your support. **

* * *

**5\. Father and Son**

Annabeth strolled past Cabin 3 to see a figure sleep there. Well, two figures, actually. When she went inside the cabin, she saw Poseidon was sitting in a chair, his head on Percy's bed, asleep and drooling. Now she knew where Percy's drooling trait came from.

Poseidon stirred and woke. "I'm sorry, my lord. I just came in to see how Percy was doing," Annabeth said, formally. "Oh take your time," Poseidon replied, yawning and stretching his hands over his head.

Poseidon looked so human when he did that, she thought. "May I ask you why you are here, my lord?" Annabeth asked politely. "Annabeth, none of this 'lord' business. It makes feel older than I already am. Besides, you falling in Tartarus, along with him, has granted you a free pass to talk to me however you want," Poseidon replied.

"Thanks, Poseidon?" she sort of asked. Poseidon smiled at her, "Maybe soon you'll be calling me dad," he muttered under his breath. "Is it wrong for me to be there for my son?" Poseidon asked the daughter of Athena.

"Of course not, but why Percy?" she asked. "I loved his mother. She was a queen among mortals . . . still is and Percy . . . he reminds me of how I would've been if I were human and he is not afraid to open up. He is a true son of the sea and I'm so proud of him for going through so much and yet still coming out successful," Poseidon replied as he stroked his son's head fondly.

"Would you like me to leave, daughter of Athena?" he asked. Annabeth shook her head, "He needs you now more than ever. Just tell me when you are done with him. I'll be in the Pavilion, helping out with cleaning or at the Docks." And she turned away and left.

Though it pained her to do so, Annabeth knew that Poseidon would want to talk to Percy and make amends with him and Annabeth wasn't willing to interfere with that. So she walked away from Cabin 3, leaving father and son alone to reunite.

Percy woke up to green orbs that mirrored his own and he would've fallen off his bed if Poseidon hadn't caught him. Percy looked around for a bit and sighed out in relief. "It wasn't a dream," he whispered.

Then he looked up at Poseidon and frowned, "Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Is it wrong of me to take care of my son?" Poseidon asked with a sigh, "Why does everyone keep asking the same thing? Chiron, your girlfriend and, now, you."

"Sorry," Percy said and tried to get up, but promptly fell back on the bed again. "Could I get something to drink? Preferably nectar," Percy asked. Poseidon made a chalice appear out of thin air which had some nectar in it and kept it aside.

Then he helped Percy up and offered the nectar to him, holding him upright by having his hand on his back. Percy smiled gratefully at his father as he drunk the nectar. "Feel better?" Poseidon asked. Percy nodded in reply.

"So what do you want to do?" Poseidon asked Percy. "Can we go for a swim or something? It would totally help rejuvenate me," Percy said. "If only Apollo weren't grounded," Poseidon muttered under his breath, which Percy heard anyways.

"Dad, I'm fine. Just feeling a tiny bit tired, that's all," Percy reassured the sea god. The sea god's smiled, but it didn't really reach his eyes. It pained him deeply to see his son go through all of this.

Poseidon helped Percy up and slowly guided him to the lake. Percy sat down on the edge and let his feet dip into the water and smiled, "That feels so good," Percy moaned. Poseidon smiled and waved his hand.

The father and son were in swimming shorts. Percy smiled at Poseidon and dived in and floated on his back. "I never wanna get out of here," Percy said. Poseidon got in and floated alongside him.

"It _is_ nice isn't it?" Poseidon asked his son. "Yup. So good," Percy replied, looking at the clouds along with Poseidon. He saw something flying towards him. He squinted, but by then the creature, which he now recognised as Blackjack, landed by his side, neighing.

"Blackjack!" Percy smiled, petting his pegasus. The pegasus nudged Percy's cheek. _Sup, boss?_ he asked. "Hey, let me introduce you to my dad, Poseidon," Percy said as Poseidon got up into a standing position like Percy.

Blackjack's eyes widened, _I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't know it was you._ He bowed curtly. "No problem. You might've mistaken my aura for my son's. These things happen. Besides, my son has told me a lot about you," Poseidon replied.

_Thank you, my lord,_ Blackjack said curtly. Poseidon nodded. "Dad, would like to go on a ride with me?" Percy asked. "Sure, why not. Do you think your pegasus could take both of us?" Poseidon asked.

"Of course he can. Climb on, dad," Percy said, climbing on to Blackjack. They took off into the sky and Poseidon whooped. "This is so cool," he cried like a teenage boy. "This is nothing, wait till you feel this. . . Blackjack, bomb," the boy relayed.

Blackjack neighed triumphantly and reached higher altitude and then swerved to the ground. "WOW, I haven't felt like this since so long," Poseidon said, yelling at top of his lungs like a teenage boy along with Percy.

Percy and Poseidon got off Blackjack as they landed near a river surrounded by lush green grass. Percy patted Blackjack's rear, "That's enough for now, buddy. Why don't you go graze?" The horse galloped and ran off for getting a taste of the emerald fields.

"He's got spirit, that one," Poseidon said, panting. "Yeah, he is kinda awesome," Percy replied, grinning. "He could be my chariot horse when I'm out of the water. Zeus knows I need some," Poseidon said.

"What happened to your other pegasi?"

"They perished in the war."

"Which one?"

"Well after some perished in the second Titan War, I deployed some other pegasi but most of them are in heavy medication as they were severely wounded in the second Giant War."

"Well, you'd have to ask Blackjack, dad. I'm not sure he'll come, though I may be wrong."

"What makes you think so? Who wouldn't want to work with the great God of the seas?"

"I didn't. But I'm not sure, maybe he'd grasp the chance to work under you."

"You were in love. I don't blame you son, though I would've immensely enjoyed it if you had accepted immortality and stayed by my side."

"Thanks, dad. That means a lot to me, but I wouldn't have chosen immortality even if I wasn't in love with Annabeth."

"Why not?"

"Look, my fatal flaw is loyalty. Do you think I could leave in peace by gazing upon friends who are in trouble from the throne I sit upon? Or not feel guilty when I see everyone I knew grow old and pass on in front of my eyes? Or not be jealous when I see the wonderful family they've had? I want all that, Dad. I want to be regular as I can be."

"Very well, my son. You _do_ have a point." Poseidon said.

Percy smiled at his father. "Thanks for understanding, Dad.

Father and son sat near the creek, their legs in the water. "I'm having fun with you, dad," Percy said. "I'm glad for that, Percy," Poseidon replied. Percy looked at his father, observing him. "What?" Poseidon asked.

"You know how you are the god of earthquakes?" Percy asked and Poseidon nodded. "Could you teach me? Properly, I mean. Last time I tried it, I died," Percy asked. Poseidon stroked his son's head.

"Not now, my son. Later, after you've gained back your strength," Poseidon replied. Percy nodded and they sat for a while in comfortable silence. "I would like you to come to my underwater palace for dinner, Percy." Poseidon broke the silence.

"With a hostile son and an angry wife? Do you think that's a good idea? If I die this time, Zeus or Hades won't agree to revive me," Percy replied. "Don't worry about Amphitrite, my son. She does not hold you in regard of any hostility. And as for Triton, I'll take care of him," Poseidon replied.

"Well then, that'd be cool," Percy said smiling at his father. "You know, for a God, you are a really cool father," Percy said. "Of course I'm cool, I'm the god of the seas," Poseidon said, spreading his arms wide.

Percy shook his head, chuckling under his breath. "Oh look, Blackjack's back. You can ask him now," Percy told his father as he saw the pegasus land on the field. Blackjack galloped and Percy ran to him, petting the pegasus. "Did you have a nice graze, buddy?" Percy asked. _Yes boss_, Blackjack replied.

Poseidon came forward. "Blackjack, I have an offer to put forth to you," he said. Blackjack tilted his head. "I would like you to be my chariot horse when I'm out of the sea," Poseidon said. Blackjack bowed, _with utmost respect sire, I have to decline that offer._

"Percy, what is it with you and your friends declining positions of honor?" Poseidon asked exasperated. _I'm sorry, my lord, but I would rather stay with your son. He saved me from capture and has been a very good master._ "Blackjack, this is a huge opportunity. Are you sure you wanna give it up for me?" Percy asked, stroking his muzzle.

_Anything for you, boss . . . and some donuts,_ Blackjack replied nudging Percy's cheek. Poseidon smiled at Percy, "Even a horse can't resist your charms! I've passed on my genes well. You even snared Athena's daughters and countless other girls," Poseidon grinned.

Percy blushed, "How about we get back to camp?" he said as he got on top on Blackjack. Poseidon followed close after and they landed next to the strawberry fields of Camp Half Blood. "Well, I had a nice day. What about you?" Percy asked as he dismounted his pegasus and took him to the stables.

"It was refreshing for me as well, my son. We should do this more often," Poseidon replied. "We should go to the movies next time. We can watch Finding Nemo!" Percy exclaimed. Poseidon laughed and ruffled Percy's hair.

"Of course we can, Perseus. But what would you like to do for the time being?" Poseidon asked. Percy grinned cheekily at his father and pulled him into his cabin. "We are going to watch Hercules," Percy said.

Not ten minutes into the movie, Poseidon was already appalled and Percy was laughing his head off at the exclamations his father made. "What is going on here? I look like an idiot! I'm dashing," Poseidon complained.

"And look at that! Hera hated Hercules and the Pegasus was not made like that! From a cloud, really? That is my son, you stupid mortals who made this movie. This is wrong on so many levels," Poseidon continued.

"Relax, dad. It's just a movie," Percy said but Poseidon made him stop it half way through. "Perseus, it's dark already, we should get going. Amphitrite makes great meals," Poseidon said. "I'll have to get my permission from Chiron, dad," Percy replied.

The duo made their way to the pavilion where most of the demigods were already seated. "Percy, Lord Poseidon," Chiron bowed lightly as he spotted the god and his son. "Chiron, I would like to take my son down to my underwater palace for dinner. Do you think he could be excused today?" Poseidon asked.

"Of course, my lord," Chiron replied and smiled at Percy, "Enjoy your time, Percy." Percy grinned. The other demigods surrounding him were giving him the stink eye, except for his friends, of course.

Annabeth made her way over to the Seaweed Brain and kissed him on his cheek and then turned to the god, "Make sure he comes back with his limbs attached and sanity intact, okay?" she said.

Poseidon smiled at his son's girlfriend, "Of course, daughter of Athena. Now may we take your leave?" he humored her. "You aren't as bad as I thought . . . for god. You are _actually_ fun to be with, without having to worry if I'm going to end up dead the next second," Annabeth replied.

"Of course I am, I'm the god of the seas. I'm so cool," Poseidon grinned. "Dad, your Apollo is showing," Percy replied. "Alright, we'll leave now. Goodbye, demigods. I'll return Percy tomorrow," Poseidon said and guided his son towards the water.

"Do you want me to flash us there or shall we swim?" Poseidon asked. "Swim. We could meet Tyson on the way and it would give the time to formulate escape plans if things get too hostile," Percy replied.

Poseidon laughed, "Good choice. Come on, I'll show you something," he said and got into the water. When they were a little deeper, Poseidon's legs were replaced by a tail. "Wow, that's so cool, dad," Percy yelled.

Poseidon smiled and held his hand out. His trident appeared in it. "Would like one too?" he asked. "Hit me," Percy replied, stretching his legs. Poseidon zapped Percy's legs with the trident and gave him tail.

Percy tried out his tail, swimming in circles. "This is so cool," he cried. "Alright, enough fooling around, let's go," Poseidon said and swam forward, his son by his side. After swimming around for a few miles, Poseidon whistled and two hippocampi answered his call.

They mounted the fish-horses and reached the palace. "Alright, to Tyson's place," Poseidon said and guided Percy. When the two reached the Cyclops' forges, they saw Tyson banging away, making a sword.

"Tyson," Percy yelled and Tyson looked up to see his beloved brother. "Brother!" Tyson yelled as he tackled Percy in a giant hug. "Hey buddy, how are ya doing?" he asked. "Good. Brother alive makes Tyson happy," he said, flashing a grin.

"That's great Tyson," Percy smiled. "Did you see Mrs. O'Leary and Ella?" Tyson asked. "Not yet, but I will after I head back to camp," Percy replied. "Percy, you a fishy," Tyson said. "Yea, Ty. Just for now. It's really cool. Alright Tyson, time to leave. Bye," Percy said.

Tyson gave his brother another hug and went back to hammering on his sword with a smile on his face. "Alright, now let's face the firing squad," Percy said, taking a deep breath. Poseidon chuckled and they swum to the castle.

"Hello, Lord Perseus, Lord Poseidon" Delphin said. Percy smiled and stroked the dolphin. "You can call me Percy. None of this lord stuff. Got it?" he asked the dolphin. "Of course my lord," Delphin replied.

Percy shook his head and chuckled. "Let's head in shall we?" Poseidon asked. The guards opened the palace doors and they went in. "Poseidon, you are back. I've set the table. Dinner is almost ready," Amphitrite yelled from the kitchen.

Poseidon pushed Percy forward and they reached the dining hall. Triton was already seated and Amphitrite had laid everything down. Their eyes landed on Percy. Triton's eyes narrowed, "What is the meaning of this, father? Flaunting your infidelity in mother's face," Triton hissed.

"Triton calm down. Perseus is my son, my mortal son and I want him to spend some time with me and my family," Poseidon replied, calmly. Amphitrite smiled tightly and set another plate for Percy at the table.

"Mother, you really aren't thinking of letting him eat with us," Triton said, shell-shocked. "Triton, it's now young Perseus' fault to be born. It was your father's fault for being unable to keep it in his pants. There is no use in spiting his son for what Poseidon did," Amphitrite replied, calmly, "Take your place on the table, Son of Poseidon."

Percy gulped and sat at the instructed place which was unfortunately near Triton. Poseidon sat at the head of the table. Dinner began and Percy could feel Triton boring holes through this head.

"The food you've prepared is exquisite, my darling," Poseidon said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Really? Small talk?" Amphitrite asked. "If I may ask, Lady Amphitrite, why weren't you that angry when you saw me?" Percy asked, hoping not to get turned into ashes.

"How dare you ask my mother that question, you insolent little—" Amphitrite cut Triton off, "Triton, quiet. As for your question, Perseus, I knew what I was getting myself into before I got married to your father,

"He embodies the seas and Zeus knows, the sea cannot be restrained. I knew Poseidon would stray off _someday_. I agreed to marry Poseidon if he did not confine me or order me and so far, he has not. He's been a good husband, infidelity aside, and I can't really blame him for having you. I would've just liked to have some warning.

"Know this, Perseus, I do not hold you in any hostility or anger so you needn't fear any harm . . . from me. I cannot vouch for my son, though. I am angry at Poseidon, that is a given and it will definitely take a while for me to get over this and accept fact. Delphin assured me freedom with Poseidon, not faithfulness.

"And so far, everything Delphin has told me is correct," Amphitrite finished. "Thank you, Lady Amphitrite," Percy replied curtly and finished his dinner. Poseidon looked at Amphitrite with a brow raised.

Amphitrite just shrugged and collected the plates from everyone and with a snap of her fingers, cleaned them. "Perseus, I would like to see if you are worthy of being a son of the sea. I challenge you to a duel, mortal," Triton smiled cruelly.

"Triton, that is completely uncalled for," Poseidon yelled, getting up. "Why so, father? It's merely a duel. Do you doubt the skills of your precious son?" Triton asked. "I think dad's worried for you than me," Percy replied cheekily.

"Then duel with me, boy," Triton challenged. "Gladly," Percy said, uncapping Riptide. "Triton, Perseus has defeated the war god himself, without proper training. Are you sure you would want to go against a formidable opponent?" Poseidon asked.

"Don't patronize me, father. I _will_ defeat him," Triton replied haughtily. "It would really great if you restored my legs, dad," Percy said. Poseidon pointed his trident at Percy's tail and they transformed back to his legs.

"That's better. Now why don't we take this outside?" Percy asked. Triton nodded and the two sons of the sea swam to the arena inside the palace. Poseidon sat on a throne several feet away from them.

Triton's and Percy's swords clashed as they fought. They struck and parried and Triton swiped Percy's feet with one of his tails. Percy got up quickly and continued to fight, ignoring the pain in his back.

He could feel his movement get slow because of Triton controlling the currents. So Percy tried to counter them and continued battling on. He felt that he'd taken more than he could chew. Triton was god with thousands of years of training while Percy was just an ordinary mortal.

Triton's sword struck Percy's chest and he went flying back, hitting a rock. Percy got back up and ran towards his half brother. Triton maybe thousands of years old, but he wasn't Roman. Percy's Camp Jupiter training kicked in. He dodged and stabbed, his blade sinking into Triton's gut.

Triton roared with pain and Percy pulled out of the way. "What kind of fighting is this?" Triton asked, "Roman, brother," Percy replied, smirking. Triton charged at him with more vigor, attacking the demigod fiercely.

Percy parried and stabbed at every moment he got, but he was in worse shape than Triton, with cuts all over his body, unable to use enough energy to heal them. "Triton, Percy, that's enough," Poseidon commanded from his throne but the duo battled on with Triton yelling "Not yet, father."

Percy thought of creating an earthquake, but he didn't know how it would affect him so he refrained. Percy hit Triton's head with the hilt of his sword and Triton crumbled, but before Percy could even properly see if Triton had passed out a sword went through his gut, this wound bleeding more freely than the others.

But Percy fought on, even through that, using a bit of his energy to minimize the bleeding. Percy mixed his Roman and Greek techniques and rained several blows on Triton, but Triton was just as efficient as a fighter and he continued to attack Percy.

Poseidon was yelling at them with vigor, seeing his younger son bleeding heavily, and moving towards them. Triton dealt a severe blow to Percy's head and Percy crumpled right into the waiting arms of Poseidon.

Percy groaned from the pain, "Don't think this is over, Triton. I've just been back from the dead. Next time I _will_ defeat you," he challenged with good humor. "_Next time!_ You'll lucky if I let you out of my sight! What were you thinking of yourself, battling an immortal?" Poseidon asked.

"Wanted to make you proud?" Percy answer was more like a question and then he promptly went out like a light. Poseidon gathered his son in his arms. "We'll talk about this later," Poseidon glared at his oldest.

Poseidon deposited Percy in the infirmary and came back into the throne room after sending Triton to _his_ room. "Boys will always be boys, husband. Immortal or mortal doesn't matter," Amphitrite her husband.

* * *

Percy woke up to his half brother's face. "Woah," he yelled, surprised. "Don't worry. I'm not here to kill you. I'm impressed by you, actually . . . brother," he answered reluctantly. "I didn't expect you to last as long as you did, granted I was using unfair means, so I accept you as a true son of the sea."

"Wow, really? I mean, that's cool, I guess," Percy replied, smiling. Poseidon entered at that moment. "Triton, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in your room," Poseidon said, angrily.

"I hurt my brother, I needed to let him know we were," he looked at Percy, "what is the term you mortals use? Yes, I wanted to let him know that we were cool now." Poseidon's eyebrows scrunched.

"Am I hard of hearing or did you just call my son your brother?" Poseidon asked. "It's not really surprise father, he's your son, I'm your son and therefore by simple science, we are brothers," Triton replied and Percy laughed at his explanation.

"Come on, brother, let me show you my room," Triton said, helping Percy up and leading him out of the infirmary. "I might've warmed up to you a considerable bit, but you're going to have to defeat me next time," Triton replied, showing Percy his room.

Seeing the bed, Percy felt very tired, and flopped on it. He was quickly out. Poseidon came into Percy's room few minutes later after listening to Triton's explanation. He pulled the covers over Percy's body, gave him a kiss on the forehead and went out with a small smile gracing his lips.

* * *

**So yeah, hope you liked that. Next one's coming up as soon as I get 20 reviews. Thanks you to everyone for supporting me through out this story. I really hope you guys liked this. If you don't, let me know in the comments. If you like it, review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please do review 20 REVIEWS= Next Chapter.**


	7. Please Read!

Hey Guys,

I'm almost done with the bonus chapter 2 with Blackjack and Percy. I'm waiting for just a few more reviews.

Just ten more. I have 50 followers and 50 favorites for this story and no one is taking the initiative to review this story.

Just ten more reviews and I swear on the Styx that I'll post bonus chapter 2

Thanks guys. Those who review willl get a sneak peak of the story. So gimme ten reviews. Press the back button, scroll down, type your review and press the review button.

Thanks

The Dam Author

Who's story is losing momentum

Jen Cullen

Daughter Of Poseidon.


	8. Bonus 2: Blackjack

**Hey Guys :) I'm so freakin sorry for being so late. I guess I just lost the inspiration for what to write. So this is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, which is not a very many, but anyway, here ya go.**

* * *

**6\. Blackjack**

When Percy woke up, he saw the most beautiful girl sitting by his side. "Annabeth," he smiled at the daughter of Athena. "Hey sleepy head, how're you doing?" Annabeth asked. "Fine, I guess. I'm just happy to be alive," he replied.

"I think I'll go for a swim. I'll feel better after that," Percy said and got off the bed. His legs wobbled and Annabeth caught him and slung his hand over her shoulder. "I'll take you to the docks, Seaweed Brain," she said and the happy couple moved out of Cabin 3 to the docks.

Percy jumped into the water as soon as they reached there and sighed, feeling at home in his element. "You stay here, I'll go give the others a hand," Annabeth said as she saw the serene smile on Percy's face.

"Ok, bye," he said and they leaned forward for a kiss. Annabeth left Percy to his thoughts with a goofy smile on her face. Percy spent quite an amount of time inside the water and was even visited by his father.

They hung out for a while and then Poseidon went back to his kingdom. Percy got out of the water few minutes later and decided to find Annabeth. He bumped into Clarisse on the way back.

"Jackson, I recommend you go to the stables if you want to protect your fellow campers," she said. Percy bristled up, "What's wrong? Who got hurt?" he fired questions. "Relax, aqua boy. It's your horse. He's refusing to let anyone near him," Clarisse replied.

Percy nodded and then made his way to the stables. He could hear neighs coming from there and Jason running out. Once he saw Percy, he said, "I do not want to get knocked out again. Manage that horse of yours," and walked off.

Percy smiled and went inside the stables to see that Blackjack was a mess. _Boss! You really are alive! Thank Poseidon! _The pegasus exclaimed. "Of course I'm back. Now would you mind explaining why you knocked Jason out and refused to be groomed by anyone?" Percy asked the black stallion.

_They do it all wrong, _the stallion whined. "Alright, let's go boy, I'm gonna clean you up," Percy said, leading Blackjack out of his stable. Blackjack shook his mane and galloped as he walked out.

Percy smiled at him and led him to the lake, bringing Blackjack's grooming tools with him. Percy bathed Blackjack and dried him. _This is refreshing boss. The others don't know how to groom_ he said, moaning.

Percy smiled at his horse and hugged his muzzle. "I'm here now, buddy and I'm not going anywhere," he reassured the horse. The horse nipped at Percy. "OW, what was that for?" Percy asked, rubbing his arm.

Blackjack exhaled angrily. _That's for making us think you were freaking dead! Why do all your ideas have to be so deadly! Do you know how depressed I was? Even your girlfriend for that matter!_ Blackjack yelled out to Percy.

Percy winced. "I'm sorry, but I had to do something." _You didn't _have_ to do anything. We both know most campers here would be willing to help you in any way they can, even give up their life for you, _Blackjack snorted.

"Exactly! And shouldn't I reciprocate?" Percy asked the horse.

_You've reciprocated enough. You have saved so many people! Mortals, demigods, gods and even monsters! You saved _me_!_

"I did that because I _could_! I could help them with my powers. And, saving the gods, I had no choice in that. It was either save them or the world gets destroyed. It's the same now, Blackjack. I caused that earthquake to ensure no one else died that day."

_You are an idiot, boss. The demigods could've taken them on. It's not like they haven't fought a war before._

"Yes, but so many died. Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, Michael, Lee, Castor and they are just the ones I knew."

_Its _war_, boss. There are bound to be some casualties._ Blackjack said, exasperated.

Percy smiled at his horse wryly, "Exactly, Blackjack, and I was one of them. But I'm back now, buddy and I am not going anywhere. So save that paranoia for when I'm in some real danger.

The horse shook his head, knowing that his master was a very, very stubborn kid. Percy smiled at Blackjack's silence and continued to wash him off. _Oh yea, right there, boss_, Blackjack said when Percy reached a spot, arching his back against Percy's hand.

"Is that good, buddy?" Percy asked, brushing Blackjack's agile sleek body in the water. Blackjack neighed in acquiescence. "Alright, Blackjack, let's get you out and dry you," Percy said and got Blackjack out of the lake.

Blackjack shook most of the water out of his body and Percy dried the rest using a towel. "How do you feel now, bud?" Percy asked. _So clean. I can think clearly now. Thanks, boss._ Blackjack replied.

Percy smiled and stroked the horse's muzzle. Blackjack nuzzled Percy's hand, content. "Do you want to go back to the stables?" Percy asked. _Do you see Chiron in the stables?_ Blackjack asked Percy. It was the same question he had asked when Annabeth had gotten kidnapped.

Percy looked up at his horse in confusion. "Then why were you staying in the stables all this time?" he asked. Blackjack neighed and flapped his wings. _That's different boss. One, I was hurt and two, I was grief stricken _the horse replied.

"Hurt? Where? How?" Percy asked. Blackjack grinned sheepishly, _After you died, I did some reckless flying and flew into a tree. Broke my wing on the branch. So the campers got me into the stables and Annabeth fed me nectar and ambrosia. But after that no one came around and I didn't let anyone near me. _

"So is your wing alright now?" Percy asked. _Yup, all fine,_ Blackjack replied. "So why didn't you leave then?" Percy asked. _Everyone deemed that I was too unstable to be on my own, _Blackjack replied.

"Alright, you're dry now, why don't you take a flight," Percy said. Blackjack bent down indicating that he wanted Percy to get on top of him. "Alright, buddy," Percy said and got onto his horse.

"Why don't we fly by Annabeth and tell her that we are going out for a while," Percy told Blackjack. Blackjack neighed in agreement and they both flew to the pavilion. Annabeth and the others were just done with cleaning when Percy swooped in on Blackjack.

"Hey, you came," Annabeth smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that Blackjack and I are going to fly for a while. I'll see you soon, okay," Percy told her, bending down from his horse to give her a peck on her lips.

Annabeth smiled, "Just be careful," she said. "Always am," Percy replied, twirling his pen between his fingers. And then they took off. "This is so exhilarating. I missed this so much, buddy," Percy yelled over the sound of the wind whooshing past him.

_I know, boss. I missed this too . . . a lot. You sent that letter when you were in Tartarus. Connor found it and read it to the camp before giving it to Rachel. I was so afraid you were never going to make it back that I prayed to all the Gods. Even to the wine dude._

_The other pegasi were really erratic, I managed to calm them down, but I was so so afraid that I used have really horrible nightmares about you dying a very gruesome death. And then I saw you dying in front of my eyes and I snapped and I couldn't get out of my grief stricken haze_, Blackjack said.

"Blackjack . . ." Percy was speechless. _You don't have to say anything. You are alive and well now and that's all that matters. You are the best boss. Now, where do you wanna go? _Blackjack asked.

Percy thought for a while but then decided to leave it to Blackjack. "Surprise me," he told his favorite pegasus. Blackjack neighed and picked up speed and the duo sped through the blue skies.

When they landed, it was in a beach . . . in Montauk. "How did you know about this place?" Percy asked, surprised. He saw a voice call out to him and instantly turned around, riptide in sword form.

"Let's not be hasty now, shall we. You wouldn't want to accidentally kill your mother," Sally Jackson said, calmly. "Mom? How? Was this all orchestrated somehow?" Percy asked, speechless as he capped his sword.

Blackjack nudged Percy affectionately. _I heard your mom say she was going to Montauk for some time to take a break. The satyr told me an address and here we are, _Blackjack said. For the second time in the day, Blackjack had made Percy Jackson speechless again.

Percy hugged his mom tightly, relishing the fact that he was alive and well and everything was normal and alright as they could be for a demigod. Blackjack, when we are getting back to camp, I'm going to get you some donuts, buddy, Percy thought to himself.

Blackjack's thoughts startled him, _no need, boss. I'm happy to do this for ya. _

_Gods,_ _I keep forgetting you can hear me as well_, Percy directed to Blackjack. Blackjack just neighed and galloped at that.

"Mom, do you wanna ride on a pegasus?" Percy asked his mom with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Sure, what can go wrong," Sally replied. "Mom, don't jinx it!" Percy exclaimed and helped Sally get up onto Blackjack.

They flew a while without any incidents happening and Percy gave himself a pat on the back for that. The trio landed back on the beach near Sally's cabin and mother and son got off of Blackjack, laughing happily.

"That was so much fun, Percy. I wonder how you don't take your pegasus everywhere you go," Sally said after she had composed herself. "His name is Blackjack. Besides, Blackjack is more of a free spirit. He comes when I call him and I don't want to get struck out of the sky either," he said.

"Right, I forgot about Zeus," Sally replied. "Don't let him hear you say that," Percy told his mom. Unfortunately, Percy was still a demigod, a son of the Big Three and staying in a place for long, coupled with the scent of the ocean was bound to cause a few problems.

Said problems arrived when Percy looked up at the sky and saw a huge crowd of birds flying in his direction. He scrunched his eyebrows and squinted to get a better look. Unfortunately, they weren't birds at all. They were wild harpies.

Percy's eyes widened once he realized that, "Mom, go inside! Hide. Take Blackjack with you," he issued order. Sally nodded, she knew that Percy knew what he was doing and turned to pull the pegasus along with her.

Blackjack galloped and threw a fit and made it impossible for Sally Jackson to drag him in. "Blackjack, you have to leave," Percy yelled at the pegasus as he saw the harpies dive and head towards them.

_I watched you die once boss. I'm not leaving_, Blackjack stood his ground. Percy shook his head, "Mom, go in, now," he said and Sally went back to find shelter. Though it hurt her to leave her son alone, she knew her staying with him would only be more trouble for him.

The harpies circled over Percy's head as Percy swung his sword at them, but every time he swung his sword, the harpies flew away. Percy got on to Blackjack and fought the harpies with them. Blackjack dodged their pecks while Percy disintegrated them to monster dust.

But they weren't quick enough. When they were descending back to the ground, a lone harpy swooped out of nowhere just to claw through Blackjack's sleek body. The horse whinnied in pain in midair and their descent was not smooth.

Percy finished off the last harpy as they fell to the ground. Blackjack's breath was labored, tears coming from his eyes. Percy's mom ran to them as she saw the battle end. Percy's face was tear stricken as dug into his pants and got out a small square of ambrosia and a drachma.

He tried to feed Blackjack the ambrosia but Blackjack refused because Percy was just as much as hurt as him with scratches all over his body. Sally went back to her cabin and came running out with her handbag.

"I kept this for emergencies in case something happened to you," she said and pulled out a small flask of nectar and gave it to Percy. He dripped some ambrosia down the pegasus's cuts and made Blackjack drink some of it.

Then Percy created a rainbow with the help of his powers and threw in the drachma. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Nico di Angelo, Camp Half Blood," he said, his throat constricting.

The nectar didn't make Blackjack any better. He was still on the ground wheezing and breathing slowly, his heart beating faintly. Nico's face materialized on the rainbow. He was with Will Solace.

"Percy?" he asked surprised as he looked at the older demigod's tear stained face. Percy struggled to speak, "It's Blackjack. He's dying. . . . Send Mrs. O'Leary immediately," he said and swiped at the rainbow, kneeling beside Blackjack and slowly stroking his muzzle.

Percy felt pain all over his body. His adrenaline had faded and he felt everything. The pain was unbearable, but he had to stay awake for Blackjack and for his mom who was standing beside him helplessly with a hand on his shoulder.

Mrs. O'Leary jumped out of a shadow and knelt down. Percy threw Blackjack on her back and got up her himself. The hellhound backed up and ran into a shadow. They came out near the infirmary.

Percy was woozy and he could see a lot of campers coming towards him, so he allowed himself to close his eyes and let the Apollo campers do their thing. When he woke up, his cuts were all bandaged and Blackjack was fine. Though he was resting.

Percy smiled at the fact he was alive and well and decided he was lucky enough . . . . . for a demigod.

* * *

**I know I was really late with this chapter. The next chapter is the one ! saved for the last. Percy and Annabeth. So please read and review. Gimme 10 reviews and you'll get the last and final chapter. I swear.**


	9. Bonus 3: Together Atlast

**Hey Guys, this is the last bonus chapter. The end of this fanfiction. Sorry for making it so late but I hope this chapter made up for it.**

* * *

**7\. Together Atlast**

Annabeth sat near his bed, worried out of her mind. Though she knew Percy was only resting, her mind kept going back to what ifs and she was terrified that either Hades or Zeus were going to go back on their word.

God's weren't exactly known for keeping up promises. So when he opened his eyes to look at her, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest. And then anger washed in.

"What were you thinking, Seaweed Brain! The campers could've taken care of those monsters. You should've conserved your strength," She shouted. Percy voice was hoarse as he replied. His throat felt as dry as sand paper.

He replied huskily, "I'm back and I'm fine." Annabeth moved to get him some water and made him drink it. "Better now?" she asked. Percy shook his head and then puckered his lips. Annabeth smiled at that and placed a small peck on them. He automatically beamed at her.

"Is that all I'm gonna get?" he asked, cheekily. "Hold your horses, hero. You have to rest," Annabeth replied, chuckling. "But I don't wanna wait," he said, pouting. Annabeth couldn't resist. She went in to place a peck on his lips but got pulled into a deep kiss.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain, that's enough for now. Let's get you to the lake to gain your strength," she said, "Wait a bit. I'm gonna go change and come," Annabeth said and pulled out a one piece swimsuit from one of his drawers.

"You could change right here," Percy said, waggling his eyebrows. "Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Annabeth teased. "You have no idea," Percy replied, his face looking dreamy. "Dream on, Seaweed Brain. I'll be right back," she said and went inside one of the bathrooms adding an extra sway to her hips as she walked.

Percy drank some nectar on the table and waited for Annabeth to come out. "Ok, I'm ready," Annabeth said, as she came out of the bathroom. She looked absolutely stunning in her red swimsuit which showed off her curves.

"You're drooling, Seaweed Brain," she said, putting on a robe over her and helping Percy up. Percy kissed her cheek and took her hand to get up. "I'm just enjoying the show, Wise Girl," Percy replied with a smirk.

Annabeth shook her head and smiled at her boyfriend. "Get your head out of the gutter and come on," she said, pulling Percy along with her, out of his cabin and went towards the docks.

Percy dived in happily and floated on his back. Annabeth went in next. She took off her robe and gently got into the water after testing its temperature with her toes. "How are you feeling?" she asked when she was in front of her boyfriend.

"I'm feeling like the top of the world. Believe me. This feels so good. I missed this. Just floating in the water without having to worry about what is gonna screw with our lives next," Percy replied.

Annabeth smiled and kissed his forehead. "You know what I meant, Seaweed Brain," she said, fondly. "Well, I _am _feeling a bit stronger. I'm slowly getting back my strength. Don't worry, I'll be back on my toes soon enough," he said, getting up from floating.

Suddenly Annabeth felt overwhelmed and a lump formed in her throat and tears ran down her cheeks. She hugged Percy tightly. "I thought you were gone," she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, Wise Girl. I'm right here, I'm in your arms and I'm fine. I'm never leaving you, alright?" Percy said, rubbing her back and holding her to him tightly. "Don't make any promises. You said that the last time when we were in Camp Jupiter and then you died," Annabeth replied, holding him tightly.

"I had to do something, Annabeth. We are demigods. We rarely have happy endings and something tells me that we should enjoy these tiny moments if that's all we're going to have," Percy said, kissing the top of her head.

"I know. I just don't want to jinx us right now with promises. The last time you made one, it was part of a prophecy," she replied. "Babe, the war's over. There are no more prophecies and there aren't going to be any for a while now. So why don't we enjoy a normal life?" he asked.

Annabeth pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "You're right," she said, "Damn, when did you get so wise?" she asked. "Well, I kinda have this hot girlfriend who knows almost everything. I guess she rubbed off on me," Percy replied, smiling, his green eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Always the sassy guy," Annabeth replied, pulling him into a kiss and connecting her lips with his. The kiss was slow, but building in intensity. Percy slowly touched his tongue to hers, asking for entry to which Annabeth gladly obliged.

Their tongues danced together for a while but soon, they had to come up for air. Slowly, Percy kissed Annabeth's lips once . . . twice and then laid his forehead on hers. "That was nice," Annabeth said, smiling at her boyfriend.

He kissed her again, softly, "Yeah, it kinda was, wasn't it?" Percy breathed out. Annabeth hummed. "I missed this so much," she said, "Did you know that this is the first time we've actually been alone with each other since Tartarus?"

"I didn't realize that it was so long. But we're okay and we're together and that's what matters," Percy said, kissing her forehead softly. Annabeth sighed, she definitely _was_ an independent girl but to just feel safe in the arms of Percy was just something else entirely.

"I love you," she said, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. "I love you too," Percy replied and they stayed like that, in each other's embrace waist deep in the water.

Then they got out of the water and changed into some dry clothes. Percy spread a blanket under a tree and they laid down, Annabeth's head on Percy's chest, cuddling together. They could see the blue skies and the clouds above them.

It was a calm but beautiful day and they loved it. They laid there in comfortable silence, just reveling in what they had right then. No monsters, no prophecies, just Annabeth and Percy finally together.

And of course their thoughts jinxed it. A few minutes later Hermes appeared before them. Percy and Annabeth got up to a sitting position. "Lord Hermes, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

_Rats! Did you get me some rats?_ George asked from Hermes's caduceus. _George, don't be so rude. You haven't even said hello to the poor boy. And this must be your girlfriend. My, she _is_ very lovely_, Martha said.

"Sush you guys, I'm here for some important business," Hermes said asking his snakes to be quiet. Percy and Annabeth chuckled. Hermes rolled his eyes and then cleared his throat. "So . . . where was I?" he asked.

"You didn't even begin to say anything, Hermes," Percy replied. "Ah yes. There is a message for the Camp from Olympus. All of the campers are required to gather in the pavilion. The roman campers are still here aren't they?" Hermes asked.

Percy nodded his head in affirmation. "But why?" Percy asked. "That's for us to know and you to find out. Gather the campers and wait for us. We'll be there in—" Hermes checked his watch, "Oh another 60 minutes. No wait," he squinted at the watch, "Sorry. 60 seconds. Giddy up," he said and vanished.

"Oh great. We can't even enjoy a date in peace," Percy pouted. Annabeth kissed the pout and got up and helped him up. "Come on, lover boy, let's herd the campers," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"And we'll have our alone time later?" he asked, hopefully. "Yes, of course," Annabeth said and smiled at his grin. Sometimes Percy was an absolute child but that was fine. She loved him for it.

The duo knocked on all the cabins and informed them to head to the pavilion. They were confused as to why they had to go for food so soon after lunch but they couldn't really ask Percy or Annabeth as they ran away soon after informing them.

That tends to happen if the deadline was just a minute. The Gods appeared at the pavilion but only half the campers had accomplished. The others were confused as to why their parents were here but they didn't say anything and just wondered where their camp representatives were.

In another minute almost everyone had reached the pavilion. Zeus was almost about to blow up because of something as trivial as making them wait. The Argo II crew turned up the last after informing everyone.

"Why were you all late?" Zeus thundered, "How dare you make the Gods wait!" Percy, sassy as ever, replied, "Sorry your Highness, but you should've informed us a bit earlier, don't ya think."

"How dare you boy!" Zeus growled pointing his master bolt at Percy but he didn't flinch. He just folded his hands and looked at Zeus with a bored expression across his face. "Is he trying to get himself killed?" One of the roman campers asked.

"Oh him? Nah, don't worry about it. He's always like that," Clarisse said. "Come on, Zeus. Enough drama. What are you guys up to? IF it's another quest or something, I swear I don't know what I'll do," Percy said and wiped his face with one hand.

"Learn to be respectful boy," Zeus rumbled. Apollo sighed, exasperated, "Dad, stop being such a drama queen. You should've become the god of theatrics instead," he said, rolling his eyes and lowering Zeus's master bolt so that it wasn't pointing at Percy any more.

"Thanks, Apollo. That's better. Now, may I know what we are here for?" Percy asked, "Cause I was having a really good time with my girlfriend from whom I've been separated for over eight months, reunited and then gone through the deepest pits of hell. . . . Literally. So may I please know what is so important?" Percy asked again.

"You are trying my patience, boy," Zeus said. "Yea, yea. I try your patience, you wanna turn me to ash, yada yada yada. We all know that. So come to the matter at hand please," Percy said, dismissively.

Zeus sucked in a deep breath. Poseidon and Apollo were trying so hard to hold in their laughter but they grinned widely at Percy's antics. "Alright," Zeus started, "Everyone knows of the Second Giant War that we have gone through and come out successfully even though there are a few casualties.

"So we would like to thank and award the Argo II crew who helped us out in this war," Zeus said. "Excuse me! We _helped_ you?" Annabeth asked accusingly. "We were the ones who fought it, FYI. You guys just helped," Thalia quipped along with Annabeth.

Percy smiled at Thalia. They were so alike. He put an arm around his girlfriend and around Thalia who was also standing next to him. "Alright. You fought the war for us. Better?" Hera asked exasperatedly before Zeus could blow his top off because he was being ganged on by Percy and Thalia.

"Better. You guys were like, _You have to fight this battle on your own_, when we were going against Gaia. I wouldn't call that help either," Thalia said while she mimicked a funny voice for Zeus.

Zeus sighed yet again. _Calm down, Zeus_, he chanted in his mind over and over. Percy fist bumped Thalia. "That was a good one Thals," he said smiling. "Guess you rubbed off on me, Kelp Head," Thalia said nudging him playfully.

"Alright let me amend my statement. We the Gods want to award the demigods of the Argo II for fighting the war against Gaia and preventing the destruction of the world. Jason Grace, my son, step forward," Zeus said, shimmering to his roman form.

Jason, formal as usual went forward and bowed before Jupiter. "Rise, Jason Grace," Jupiter said and Jason stood up. "You have been a great soldier and you have helped in preventing the destruction of the world. I name you the _Pontifex Maximus_. Since you are going to build temples anyway, might as well give you a title," Zeus said.

"Thank you, Lord Jupiter," Jason said and went back to his place by Piper. She was called next by her mother. "Piper Mclean, my daughter, step forward," Aphrodite said. Piper came forward and slightly bowed.

"My daughter. You were phenomenal in this quest. You let your emotions guide you and let your inner thoughts figure out who you were and used it to your advantage. You never gave up hope and aided the Argo II. Without you they would've fallen apart.

"So I give you this cornucopia. Most of my children are not really known for fighting, but you make an excellent swordsman, so I also give you your own sword," Aphrodite said. Piper took them from her mother. "Thank you," she said.

Aphrodite came to her daughter and hugged her, "I'm so proud of you, Piper. You have shown the true essence of Aphrodite which not only about love and beauty," she said. Piper hugged her back, "Thanks, mom," she said and got back.

"Frank Zhang," Ares called out shimmering to Mars. "Hazel Levesque," Pluto called out simultaneously. "Frank, you did what you had to do. You didn't fear death, instead you freed death.

"And that is what a warrior should be. I'm proud to call you my son. I present you a bow and a quiver of arrows. The supply of arrows will never end," Ares said and gave Frank his bow and arrows.

Frank got it from his father and waited for Hazel. "Hazel, my daughter," Pluto said, "You are one of a kind. Though you didn't complete your destiny the first time, you did the second. And after debating with the Olympians I have been allowed to give you the gift of life that you've never had.

"Spend it well, young lady," Pluto said, his eyes tender. Hazel had tears in eyes. She was sure she was gonna be sent back to the Underworld once her father saw because he couldn't act like she didn't exist then.

"Thank you! Thank you so much," she said and hugged Frank tightly as she could. The son of Mars had tears of joy in his eyes to. Nico came forward to hug his sister after they broke apart.

"Thank you so much . . . Dad," Nico said, trying out the word on his tongue. Pluto shimmered to Hades and smiled at Nico. Nico hugged Hazel tightly, "I don't have to lose my sister!" he exclaimed happily giving a kiss on her cheek.

Frank and Hazel stood back. "Annabeth, my daughter, come forward," Athena said, warmly. Annabeth moved forward and bowed slightly but it was kinda forced. "Annabeth Chase, you have made me so proud. You have faced two wars and you have offered expert council in going about on defeating our enemies.

"I am so proud of all you have done and—" but she was cut off by Annabeth, "Oh, you didn't by any chance mention my suicide mission to get your statue now did you? No, I don't think I heard it anywhere," Annabeth said, sardonically.

Athena turned grim, "Annabeth, you know it wasn't my fault—" she was interrupted yet again. "Well you could've at least sent some freakin help! Instead you just give me a stupid coin that does nothing. That's absolutely useless! And then you tell me to wipe out the Romans!

"What in Hades! And you strip the powers off my Yankees hat and I can't even use that to fool Arachne! I would've died if it wasn't for Percy and everyone else. And I would've died down there in those deepest pits of hell if it wasn't for Percy!

"You wouldn't even know of the horrors we saw there. And were you of _any_ help! No, you were just mopey old Minerva who almost killed her daughter!" Annabeth yelled. "That's enough, girl! You dare speak to a goddess like that!

"I thought you were wiser than that. The dumbness of that son of Poseidon is rubbing off on you!" Athena yelled back vehemently. "Wipe those tears off and behave like a child of wisdom."

Percy saw red but he held back. He knew Annabeth could handle it and if she couldn't, he was only a few seconds away. "Well, now I didn't see you go on a death mission now! Instead you lead your children to death. Where was _your_ wisdom then, huh! Tell me!" Annabeth yelled.

"You are trying my patience, daughter. Accept your reward with modesty and be quiet! Don't make me lose my patience," Athena raged. "I thought wisdom _was_ patience. How did you get to be a patron of Athens anyway? Olives aren't even that good," Annabeth shot back.

All her suppressed anger and frustrations making their presence known. "That's it! No one talks to me like that," Athena yelled and pointed a finger towards Annabeth. A dozen owls came to her aid and dove towards her daughter.

They all fell dead to the ground. Nico stepped forward with his hands out stretched, "No one hurts my friends!" He growled. "You insolent child of the underworld!" Athena yelled at Nico and brought out _Aegis_.

A huge snake materialized next to her feet and headed straight for Nico who was paralyzed by looking at the face of Medusa. The snake stopped and gurgled. Poison slid from the edge of its mouth and it succumbed to death.

Percy came out with a murderous expression. "I can control poison, you know. Don't _test_ me, Athena. I've been through Tartarus! Don't think I won't be able to handle a proud goddess. Don't you dare try to hurt my girlfriend or my cousin ever again or next time it _will_ be you!"

"Percy stop it! Snap out of it!" Annabeth yelled, coming to his side in a second. "Look at me. We are fine. We are not in Tartarus. That's _not_ Akhlys. We are okay," she said, holding his face between her hands.

Percy looked at Annabeth's face and his expression softened. "I'm so sorry," he said, his voice breaking at the end and hugged her tightly to him and rested his face in the crook of her neck.

Annabeth stroked his hair, "It is okay," she whispered to him, "_We're_ okay." Athena found that to be the time to put Percy down, "Pathetic! Look at him, crying. Be a man, son of Poseidon," Athena provoked him.

Poseidon was about to open his mouth to defend the hero of Olympus but someone else beat him to it. "That is enough, Athena!" Artemis yelled. "Stop letting your pride fail you sister! Such hypocrisy from the wisdom goddess! What is this, Athena?"

"Artemis, you are supporting a boy!" Athena yelled, incredulously. "Oh for the sake of Olympus, listen to yourself! You are just jealous that your daughter has found a great love and partner beside Poseidon's son. Even Poseidon had taken the high road. I fail to see why you still keep harming your children with this silly little grudge.

"These are the times I think that Poseidon's wiser than you, Athena. Stop this childishness. You are three thousand years old and Annabeth's anger is justified. So stop this and give your daughter the reward she rightfully deserves. If you don't _I _will. Our heroes are to be honored. _Not_ disgraced," Artemis reprimanded Athena.

Athena, understood her mistake, but that didn't mean she was going to accept it. So she turned away from Annabeth and went back to sit among the other gods. Artemis sighed at her sister's ridiculous behavior.

"Come forth, daughter of Athena. I reward you your knife and the laptop you lost on your way to the dreadful place. You have always overcome your hubris when the need for it rises with help from your boyfriend. Though I may be a maiden goddess, I do know a good relationship when I see one. I wish you all the best.

"You have chosen a good one," The maiden goddess said, giving Annabeth the dagger and laptop. Overwhelmed with happiness, Annabeth hugged the goddess who hugged her back with a smile.

Thankful that the drama was over, Hades called over Nico who looked taken aback. "But I'm not part of the seven," he said. "Nope, you are always a part of the team, Nico," Percy said, giving Nico a nudge to go forward.

"Nico, my son, you have been through so many hardships and I really hope you are one of the exceptions. You have lead the Argo II to the doors of death, you've walked through Tartarus yourself and you played a major role in reaching my temple in Epirus.

"Though I know the reason you did all of that, I'm proud of you for not holding grudges like me and letting them go. I don't think I can really give you anything to make your path easier, but give me your ring," Hades said.

Confused, Nico took off his ring and gave it to his father who gave it back to him after casting a spell on it. "This will make your shadow travelling a lot easier. You wouldn't have to spend so much energy as you normally do. And you can visit me anytime you want. Your room will always be available." Hades said with a smile.

Nico also showcased one of his rare smile. "Thanks, Dad," he said. "Oh no, Death Boy. You still aren't using your underworld powers for some time, don't forget that," Will said, making Nico blush.

"You sure move on fast, my boy." Hades winked which made Nico blush even more. "Tell me about it," Percy yelled, his arm around Annabeth who was laughing. "Aww, Nico's blushing," Jason said laughing at his cousin.

"Stop it," Nico said, suddenly interested in the ground as he walked back to the campers. "Alright and finally Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, step forward," Zeus said. "Leo, I'm so proud of you my boy. May be we could work on rebuilding your ship some time," Hephaestus said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, dad, I'd like that," Leo replies, smiling. "Leo Valdez, you freed my wife from her prison and you captures the victory goddess. You built the greatest ship of all times and defeated a primordial. You sacrificed your life for your friends.

You cheated death, but I'll let that slide. Leo Valdez, I offer you the gift of immortality. You have done great deeds for Olympus and we see it fit to award you the greatest gift anyone could ever get," Zeus said.

Leo was taken aback, "You are offering to make me God?" he asked. Zeus nodded in affirmation. "Wow, this was sprung on me so suddenly. I don't know what to say. Can I think about it?" he asked.

"Of course, you can, son of Hephaestus. I give you one week to make your decision," Zeus said. Leo bowed and thanked Zeus. "Perseus Jackson, your accomplishments would take too long to list out so I'll talk about the recent things.

"You lead the Roman camp to glory and brought back its eagle standard. You erased the bad reputation of being my child and became the praetor of Camp Jupiter in the course of a week.

"You defeated Polybotes with the help of a boundary god, fought a battle with two giants and literally crawled through. Though I wish you wouldn't have gone through the last part. You passed the doors of death and freed it and you killed Gaia all by yourself with only some help.

You killed a primordial with your bare hands, Perseus and then you proceeded to make a huge earthquake to save all your fellow campers. I have never been more proud of you, my boy," Poseidon said, coming down from where he was sitting to Percy and giving him a hug.

Percy smiled and hugged his father back, "Thanks, dad." Poseidon gave his son a kiss on his forehead and then reassumed his position by the gods. "Perseus Jackson, for all your deeds and helping the gods and sacrificing yourself I offer you immortality," Zeus paused, "Again."

"Zeus, I've said this once and I'll say it again. I do not accept your offer . . . . . again. But please no more battles. Last time I said 'no', I ended up in Tartarus with my girlfriend. Not something you'd call a vacation spot really," Percy said.

"I thought this would happen but it was worth a try. And Tartarus was not really our fault. But we'll try to keep an eye on you and your friends" Zeus replied. Percy saw Ares giving money to Apollo and Hermes who were wearing huge grins.

"We made bets and Ares said Percy would definitely accept godhood this time and he lost," Apollo said gleefully while Ares just grumbled. "Well, what else would you want if not immortality, son of Poseidon?" Zeus asked.

"How about I get back to you on that? I am perfectly content with my friends and my really kickass girlfriend right now," Percy said, moving to Annabeth and putting an arm around her waist.

"Of course, son," Poseidon replied with a smile. The gods dematerialized and vanished. "Well, that was eventful," Percy said, "And now for my alone time with you," he said, holding Annabeth closer to him.

"That would definitely be nice. Let's go to your cabin," Annabeth said, pulling Percy to his cabin as all the other campers dispersed. "What do you want to do?" Percy asked sitting down on the bed.

"I just wanna cuddle with you," Annabeth said, climbing into bed next to her boyfriend and cozying up to him. "That _does_ sound like a really nice idea. How about we factor in some making out t—"

But he was cut off as Annabeth was already kissing him. He held her around the waist and kissed her slowly but passionately, his tongue and hers dancing together. His hands roamed her body as hers roamed his.

When they finally broke apart, they just laid down together, cuddling and thinking about nothing but each other and reminiscing old memories and laughing about how he rejected godhood not once, but twice,

And Annabeth talked about her family too and about her uncle's son Magnus Chase. The duo talked and cuddled, something they were unable to do for quite a long time.

* * *

**This was probably my longest chapter yet. I hoped you guys liked the Percabeth in it and all the rest. Leave me some love and review. This story is totally complete now. No more updates. That's it. But stay tuned. I have loads of ideas for other fanfictions.**

**Review guys!**

**The Dam Author**

**Jen**

**Daughter of Poseidon :)**

**Peace out, demigods, mortals and everyone else. See ya guys next time.**


End file.
